I am His Daughter
by Leia Tomasi
Summary: Jim is a well known Officer of the Space Academy now, but suddenly a young woman is thrust into his life due to her belief that she is Long John Silver's daughter. But is Jim hiding something? And just how is this woman connected to Silver? Jim x OC Mature for sexual chapters. Picture credit: SirWendigo via Deviantart.
1. An intruder?

Lunette froze dead, there was an intruder here in the library with her. She lifted herself up from where she sat, quietly shuffling her papers into her book bag before she swept herself away from her studies and into the darkness of the main hallway of the library. She heard feet shuffling down the hall and she eased over to a nearby doorway, keeping perfectly still as two officers walked past her as she hid in the shadows.

She walked quietly then, after they had passed, nearly on her tip toes and then she felt her breath leave her as she felt a strong arm catch her up, pinning her in place. She slammed her leg into her attacker, dead legging their thigh and she heard _him_ grimaced only for a short while until quickly recovering. She went to rip away from him and he caught her arm, slamming her into the nearest vertical surface, "Little…," he groused out as he pinned his forearm across her shoulders pinning her in place.

"Let go of me!" she demanded. "Thief!" she accused. Her eyes adjusted in the dim light and she gulped back her next insult as she found an officer before her. There were rumors that officers were attacking women, that there were bad men in the line of the academy. She struggled like a wild cat and he flipped her over, and she froze, his eyes narrowed seeing the new look of fear in her eyes, "Don't think of me that way, I'm not a corrupt officer like the ones you're used to," he both snapped out and accused at her. Her eyes went wide with shock then and as her lips open to speak he stated, "Anything you do or say will and can be used against you in court, please keep your mouth shut."

"But sir! I haven't done-"

"Mouth shut!" And her lips snapped closed. He pulled her wrists around and caught them together with cuffs before pulling her back and hissing, "If you want to see the light of day you'll do as I say and start walking." And as he shoved a black bag over her head she grumbled and let her legs take one step at a time.


	2. Interrogation

Jim pushed the young woman inside his office and he plopped her down into a chair and pointed while ripping her bag from her. "Wait here and stay here unless you want to be behind bars for the night," he growled out. He walked out of the office and her eyes widened as she read his title card upon his desk, "Lieutenant James Cleadis Hawkins," she whispered quickly, not only had she been caught, but she'd been caught by one of the most highly respected, and most notorious Space Lieutenant within the Royal Space Academy.

Her heart sank. How would she ever explain herself? She sighed, and frowned, she was Doppler's head librarian she had every right to be within the archives after closing! That is what she would tell him, she had every right even if there was a curfew in effect. And honestly she had her very own office at the library, she could have easily said she was staying the night due to her studies for her thesis. She shook her head, or she could easily keep quiet and be on her way, after all, she hadn't been caught with anything stolen on her person, and although it was suspicious that she ran from authority, really they had nothing on her.

He reentered the office and craned his neck at he passed her taking a seat at his desk before her. He neatly crossed his hands and she place a stern look on her face. If she didn't answer any questions he had, and didn't dig a hole for herself to crawl into, she would be perfectly fine, but his first words actually caught her off guard.

"I would like to know your name," he announced then and she arched a brow. Had they not found her I.D. card on her person? Or had she dropped it while trying to flee? Surely she had identification in her bag he had just ripped from her. She let her cold façade falter for a moment as she looked at her chest to see if her name tag was in fact still intact, and in truth it sat right there lying directly upon her bosom and directly over her heart. Her eyes flicked back up to look at him, he wasn't looking at her, instead he was reading over a title document lying upon his desk and when she didn't answer for a few moments time his head finally rose to look at her.

"If I do not know your name, you can easily stay in a cell for the remainder of the night, until morning comes and then I can gladly give you over to another Lieutenant," he reasoned as he rubbed his eyes. "I truly do not have the time to deal with this silent treatment from an adolescent child much like yourself." Her eyes widened then, "I happen to be nearly twenty-six years old!" she exclaimed. He smiled then, "Finally, I get to hear that beautiful voice of yours," he commented and she snapped her lips shut as she blushed. Her frustration had gotten the best of her, or maybe it was her fear of being locked up.

"Might I ask why you were in the military archives so late in the night? It is a restricted area after the library's curfew and closing time."

"I was only looking over a few files, you and your men frightened me, I had not thought you would be patrolling so early in the evening," she reasoned sourly and he tilted his head to one side. "Usually patrolling officers do not come to survey the library until well after closing time."

"Miss, I know that you're looking for a rather infamous pirate, not very many people dare even mention his name," he accused and she kept her mouth shut. He shrugged, "If you don't talk I can't help you, piracy is rather a large issue within the court of law, even if it is just an inquiry."

"As if a Lieutenant of the Royal Academy would help me," she snapped, "and how would you know that I'm looking for a pirate?" she demanded and he smiled for her, "We keep tabs on all subjects who pull book study materials about the particular pirate in question. And your bag was searched upon your arrival. I noticed your studies are rather tedious and very thorough." Her eyes widened, "So you already know who I am?" she accused and he smiled, "I can assume who you are, but until you tell me who you are I cannot open a record on you," he corrected, "you did not have any form of identification upon your person when you were processed."

She remained quiet. "But if you rather have another Lieutenant question you, very well, I can have that easily arranged, but none are as lenient as I am when it comes to this subject. More so if you do not tell me the real reason as to why you were in the archives after hours, I can have you stay here until the morning and you can then be chaperoned home." His eyes met hers and she remained tight lipped once more.

He sighed, and rubbed his eyes once more, running his fingers along his face. "Very well, Miss Jane Doe," he announced. His hand touched the intercom on his desk, "Ms. Junes, I'm done with this one, I'll be off for the night. If you could have her escorted to a cell overnight it'd be greatly appreciated." He placed everything on his desk as it should be, tidying up and finally took one last look before he went to leave.

Mrs. Junes creaked the door open, "She wouldn't speak to you? That's odd, you're usually so good when it comes to our female convicts," Ms. Junes said and Jim sighed, "Ms. Junes, she's not a convict unless served a sentence, anyways I've had a rather long day and would like to retire home, if you could please just-" And suddenly the young woman's voice cut into the conversation clear as a bell. "My name is Lunette Donella Silver, I work for Dr. Delbert Doppler," she stated, "I'm his head librarian." Jim stopped dead and a small smile broke his solemn features, "Lieutenant Hawkins-" Ms. Junes began until he slipped his office door shut. He faced the woman and said, "Are you willing to answer my questions now?"

She held her head high as she continued, "I've been doing research on a particular pirate, John Silver, for my theory paper, I was going to have Dr. Doppler read over it for me. I cannot believe I am being detained for such a frivolous notion such as research."

Jim eyed her as he walked back to her arching a brow, "And what is your true reasoning?" He leaned in further to examine her eyes and she grinned like a minx. She lifted her chin higher giving herself a high and mighty look. "Because I believe I have family ties to him and, old man Silver isn't dead like everyone thinks."

Jim merely smiled, "Are you his wife?" he asked, although he knew her answer was no, she blushed anyways and her smiled faded, she shook her head, "Never," she laughed brokenly, "The man is my father." And Jim arched a brow, "Do you know of his whereabouts?"

"No, no one does, no one even knows if he is alive," she snapped, and Jim merely smiled, "So I may assume you think or know that he is still alive." She scowled at him and he noticed then that her eyes had the same gleam of anger as her father's although she looked nothing like him except for a few features he knew she must've taken after her mother rather than Silver. He sighed and let his head tilt to the side, he nodded then, "Well, whatever the case, I should have you escorted home now, it is rather late."

"That's it?" she whispered and he nodded, "No one knows where he is, therefore, I assume you do not either and therefore you are no threat nor able to give us any leads to his whereabouts. Please, gather your belongings at the front desk and two police men with escort you home for the night. I will however stop by Dr. Doppler's to look over your reference materials and paper, I will see you tomorrow Ms. Silver, have a good night."

"You knew exactly who I was!" she exclaimed and he arched a brow, "Yes Miss Silver I did, but that doesn't matter, what mattered was why you ran from authorities all I can assume is that is a trait you have in common with your supposed notorious father, and if you do not keep your voice down I can and will have you sat in a cell for the night."

She gaped at him, and as she went to snap at him once more a small knock came to the door, Mrs. Junes poked her head inside, "The bot officers are here to escort your guest home," she announced and Jim nodded, "Thank you Mrs. Junes, Miss. Silver please have a good night."

And he slipped his office door shut once more.

How dare he treat her like a juvenile child and a convict!

Her anger fumed and Mrs. Junes merely giggled at her expression, "You're upset with him," she said and as Lunette went to open her mouth Mrs. Junes interrupted saying, "He only kept you here because the other men would've thrown you in jail within minutes." She remained quiet then and meekly followed the bot officers outside and into the late night. One offered his cold metallic hand to help her onto his cruiser and like that, they sped off into the night.


	3. Back to Work

Lunette let her breath out in a long sigh as her Friday was soon coming to end. But the day had gone by so slowly and she'd been so anxious all day from last night's escapade. Her head rose to look upon the clock that chimed and she rose from her seat, ending her day as she stacked appropriate paperwork into neat piles, slipping them into their appropriate cubbies as she left her desk. She looked up from locking up her office, just in time to arch a brow at Delbert Doppler, "Dr. Doppler, how was your evening?," she stated trying to see if he knew anything about her run in, but he nodded and said, "But nothing was taken, it was a rather odd occurrence, but nevertheless the security around the library has been rather tight. I hope you didn't stay too late with your research last night," he added sternly and she nervously laughed. "Just for a few hours and then I went home," she reasoned and his brow furrowed until his stern features broke into a broad smile.

"Jim!" Delbert exclaimed, he rushed the young man and threw his arms about him and Lunette jumped before she slowly looked at him and she eyed Jim. Her brow arched as they turned and Delbert smiled, before looking back at her, "Ah, Jim, I don't believe you've met my best librarian here!" he exclaimed, "Miss Silver," he began, "This is Jim Hawkins."

"We've met previously," Jim reasoned and Delbert frowned, "You have?" Lunette froze and Jim merely smiled, "She was our supposed break in last night." Her eyes widened, and he continued, "Nothing big enough for any paperwork, an alarm went off and I was on shift." Delbert laughed nervously, "So you know who she is looking for," he murmured teasingly and Jim merely smiled, "Of course, you know I have my own ties with him." She frowned, "What?" And then she remained tightlipped, before her curiosity got the best of her. Delbert said though, "Silver is a notorious pirate, everyone has heard of his misdeeds and bounty," he reasoned and she noted then he said it with a rather nervous smile.

"Dr. Delbert, could I have a word?" A young man interrupted and the doctor nodded, pulling away from Jim and Lunette.

"You didn't even report me!" she accused and he nodded, "Why would I? You had identification that allowed you to be within the building, you were merely brought in because you fled from the police, and when searched you had nothing on you, nor do you have any form of criminal background, now, unless you give me a reason to report you and or arrest you please do so now," he said sweetly and she arched a brow before turning away from him. "I have work to do," she announced, "I don't need to be listening to a man who throws his weight around." Anger flashed in his eyes and she visibly paused and her eyes widened as he smiled, "I assure you Miss Silver, I have no need to throw my authority around." And with that he turned on his heel and left her. "Jim, where are you, headed?" Delbert pondered as he stepped away from his pupil. "Back to the main library to drop off legalization documents to Ms. Merry," Jim replied as he left the office. "My wife is having a dinner party tonight, you're welcome to attend," he announced and Jim paused before smiling and Lunette felt her heart stop. She had been invited as well to the event, but primly declined. She believed it rude to embark on an event hosted by her employer. Her brow arched at the casual conversation falling upon her ears.

"Thank you Delbert, I'll be sure to stop by and say hello to Amelia and the girls, but don't wait up," he joked easily. Lunette watched him from the corner of her eye, he had to pass her to leave, and she inched away from him in the narrow hallway until he walked up her to her eyes widened and she looked away, clearly irritated to be caught watching by him. He passed her though, giving her no other attention, except for a slip of paper he placed within her pocket as he passed her on. She frowned, visibly stiffening and Delbert frowned, "Something wrong Lunette?" She shook her head quickly, "Not at all, please…excuse me, it's getting late." She tried desperately to not run or rush as she headed straight for the wash room. She slipped into the women's room and literally threw herself into a private stall before pulling the piece of paper out of her skirt's pocket.

_Miss Silver,_

_If you wish to know more private affairs about your father, please, come to the Bilbo Inn at the edge of the Sea Port. A carriage will pick you up tomorrow at half past two o'clock. I do understand you keep your schedule rather tightly packed and if you do not wish to meet me there do not relay this message to anyone else and kindly do not show yourself, I do however hope you will make time to allow me your presence._

_Lt. James Hawkins_

Her brow furrowed even deeper and quite suddenly she felt her quick anger spark. How dare he assume she would let her Saturday afternoon be spent by the likes of him! She turned then and saw him leave through the bottom floor's door before she walked after Delbert. She caught him as he entered his office, "Dr. Doppler," she said and he jumped, "Lunette! What have I told you about sneaking up like that?"

"I'm sorry sir," she blushed at her actions and he sighed, "Yes?"

"May I inquire to reinstate my refusal to your dinner this evening?" she asked properly. He smiled at her, "Of course, but might I ask a question?"

"Anything?"

"Would it have anything to do with Jimbo?" Her eyes widened and she said, "I need to know if he knows anything about my father," she confirmed. Delbert nodded, "You will not speak about Silver this evening, it will be a time for celebration. Not for work, understand?"

"But, Dr. Doppler!"

"I know you wish to be impatient, but do not press Jim about the topic of your father, he will tell you with time what he wishes for you to know." She almost pouted, "Very well." Delbert smiled for her, "So will you have something to wear for this evening?" She nodded. "Well, then, you should be off then, it is nearly late afternoon and I understand you women take quite some time to make yourselves more beautiful. Off with you," he ordered. She nodded and took her leave.


	4. A Dinner Party

Lunette walked into the festivities of the Doppler household. She handed her parasol off to the boy at the door and smiled for him as he smiled for her. He helped her out of her caplet and could suddenly feel his eyes want to devour her. Her dress was a modest color, a mere grey, but it hugged her curves a little tighter than she would have wished for. But knew, it would help her stand out against the crowd at the Doppler house. Ever since their return from space, she knew Amelia and Delbert were well off. How they were she did not know. But as she eased inside her eyes glittered with curiosity. She had made it just as Delbert was revealing his indoor planetarium and had projected it across the ceiling.

"As you all know the voyage Amelia and I took quite recently was across the northern quadrant of our galactic system. Where we-" She did not hear the rest of his words as she was in awe of the stars above her. She smiled at them, and all too quickly the small event was over, the stars were pulled back and the home became busy with the talk of today's events and the gossip of town. Lunette calmly waited to walk over to Delbert and as a couple walked away from Amelia and him, she took her chance then and walked over to them.

"Ah! Lunette!" Delbert exclaimed until she watched his eyes widen at the sight of her dress. "You, you look very, eh-"

"Ravishing," Amelia supplied. Lunette smiled for her, "Thank you Ms. Doppler." She watched Amelia's eyes flash with a playful look before she held her hand out to her. Amelia took it gladly and shook it firmly. "And you are?" Amelia pondered. "My head librarian dear," Delbert said. "Quite a bright student, she graduated at the top of her class." Lunette held her head high as Amelia's eyes scrutinized her. "She is writing her thesis for her doctorates on none other than the infamous Pirate Silver," he said. Amelia's eyes widened with amusement. "I would truly enjoy hearing your thoughts about that devilish man," she said. Lunette's head tilted to one side. "Do you have an opinion about him?" Lunette asked. "He is a great pirate and a wonderful cook," Amelia reasoned. Delbert's hand came up and pulled Amelia from Lunette's attention. "Let us not speak of such a quiet topic upon open ears," he reasoned. Amelia pouted and Lunette merely gaped at them. They were hiding something!

A hand came up and touched hers then, distracting her and she stiffened when she was pulled away from them. She spun around and suddenly, she was lead in time to the music that began to play. Her eyes rose and then rolled. "Jackson," she groused. "Lunette," he said in return. She arched a brow at Delbert's son. His paws pulled her closer as another couple nearly barreled into them. "Useless upper-class," Jackson growled. "Need to learn how to properly count." Lunnette felt a small smile caress her lips. She enjoyed herself then, and it did not go unnoticed by Jackson that she was now willing to dance with him. He smiled doggishly and almost growled out his satisfaction when he led her to dance.

"I have not seen you for a while Lunette," he commented then and she nodded, enjoying the music. "I've been up late at the library, writing, researching."

"You still think he is your father?" He pressed and she nodded once more. "Of course. I was hoping to speak with Lieutenant Hawkins about his journey with him."

"Jim will be late this evening," Jackson mentioned, "He is stuck at the office finishing paperwork." He almost thought it would cause her to stop, as his father had mentioned, Jim might have been the only reason as to why Lunette would even make an appearance to his parent's event. "Hm, well, that does seem a little frustrating," she commented. But she smiled beautifully at him. Jackson felt his knees go weak at the sight of her smile. "I would rather you dance with me. I had not realized how long it had been since I have enjoyed dancing." They danced and twirled throughout the peoples and Jackson enjoyed her laughter. A tap came to his shoulder and he found his father. "Ahem," Delbert said and Lunette smiled for him as Jackson's hands left hers and Delbert scooped hers into his. He swung her about to the sudden upbeat music and she laughed gaily. "Ah! Doctor Delbert!" He chuckled with her and said softly as the music once again slowed. "I see you have caught my son's eye." She looked at him and kindly said, "Jackson is a good friend, you know that Doctor Delbert."

"And I think I will be taking you back now," Jackson's voice cut through just as he pressed himself in between them. Cutting their conversation short. Lunette eyed him once more. "That was not kind," she commented. "Calling me merely a friend is not kind either," he groused. She arched her brow. "Jackson, you're a playboy. You had your chance." She looked at him and he grinned like a dog. "You are toying with me!" she exclaimed and he chuckled. "Of course." Jackson pulled her close then and asked, "Will I ever claim your heart Lunette?" She laughed, "Jackson you are too young for me, and such a playboy. You would slander my name." He merely smiled at her while Lunette smiled for him. "It is rather late in the evening and I do have an early morning tomorrow," she commented as the clock chimed ten.

And she took her leave. As she did so, she made it to the front door just as it opened and there stood James Hawkins. Her brow arched, how convenient that he would arrive just as she was leaving. She pulled her parasol from the doorboy's hands while Jim kept the door open for her. "Miss," he said properly. She nodded to him and realized he had not noticed her. But as his eyes finally met hers, they went wide, her dress truly was magnificent. She nodded her head. "Good evening." And with that she eased her parasol open and went off into the light rainy night.

Jim flew outside after her and caught her arm before she could leave. Her eyes were wide as she faced him and he said, "I almost did not recognize you. You, the boy," he paused and shook his head, "You are breath-taking this evening, however your cape," he reasoned. She looked at his hands and saw he held her caplet and she smiled. Her hands reached for it and he caught her off-guard once more as he helped place it about her shoulders, then tied it at her neck. The strings fell just upon the tops of her ample breasts and she saw him pull his touch away. "Good evening, Miss Silver," he said. "I hope to see you tomorrow morning." And with that he turned and left her.

She merely shook her head. Men were so very oblivious.


	5. Meeting at the Inn

Lunette sighed as she eased herself out of the carriage. "This is the inn?" she called and the driver called back, "Yes. Mister Jim has requested I stay until you have finished." She arched a brow. Jim truly was a spot on man. Just after breakfast time, her doorbell had rung, and there stood a man announcing he was to escort her to the inn. As if he did not have the decency to merely meet her himself. She had a frown on her face as she eased into the inn. Her eyes adjusted to the inside lighting of the early morning. And it was rather quiet. The hustle and bustle of the breakfast crowd had already come and gone. And she found him. He waited at a far table, and she frowned seeing an older woman sitting with him, with a much worried look upon her face. He smiled for her though, cupping her cheek and placing a chaste kiss to her forehead as he leaned over the table. The woman shook her head and grasped his hand kissing his knuckles before she rose and walked away from him. She disappeared though, into the upstairs and her attention turned back to him. His gaze was peering outside through the window he sat near and she watched him sigh, and pulled at his collar, unbuttoning it before running his hand through his hair.

She walked to him then, and as her heels clacked, his attention was on alert as he turned to look at her. He smiled warmly, a gesture she had not seen from him and he rose from his seat, pulling a seat from the table for her, "I must admit I had not thought you would come," he admitted gently as she took her seat. "As we were both out rather late." He slid her closer to the table and took his seat once more. She noticed then, that although his smile was more welcoming, it was rather lonely, and saddened. "Would you like anything to eat?" he offered. She shook her head, and although she was famished, she knew she did not want to be with this man any longer than the time she needed to visit with him.

"Jim, dear, did you want some perp juice?" Lunette paused and looked over her shoulder and Jim chuckled, "No thank you, I'll only be here for a little while." The woman from earlier looked at her as she looked back and her eyes slowly looked away. "How was your ride here?" he asked, looking back at Lunette and her brow arched, "I rather not make any small talk with you," she stated honestly, and he chuckled, "I suppose that is quite fair."

"Quite fair? Its utterly fair!" she hissed, "I expected you to greet me yourself this morning, not some servant-"

"You must understand that I am not courting you and such actions would be promiscuous," he reasoned. Her eyes widened and she huffed. "It is disheartening to hear that I am not treated as a professional equal at this moment," she said properly. His eyes widened and he peered away from her as he reasoned once more with her. He said, "Miss Silver you are a rather enchanting young woman. You should not be seen without a chaperone as you are of age to wed."

"I do not want to talk about how I could wed," she groused. "I did not come here for that." He nodded and began. "I knew your father when I was much younger," he announced then and her eyes widened, "E-Ex-Excuse me?" she stammered. He looked over his hands, picking the dirt from underneath his fingernails, "I was a younger then, he and his crewmen overtook the ship I was on while searching for Treasure Planet." Her eyes went narrow, "How dare you mock me, with the legend of Treasure Planet," she snipped and Jim's hands stopped and his eyes slowly met hers, "Why would I mock you? After all, your father is the very pirate who I owe my life to," he said sternly. His eyes were deathly hard and she slowly gulped, by the sudden seriousness his gaze possessed. She went quiet then and he reached into his chest pocket, pulling a magnificent ruby out, he set it upon the table and sighed. "This is a small portion of what I have left, and with what we escaped with, the planet blew up shortly after we arrived. Your father chose to save my life rather than keep all the treasures he had seen around the galaxy times tenfold. I owe him very many things."

He placed the ruby back into his chest pocket and shook his head, "I met many sides to Silver, the infamous space pirate, he taught me many things, my father chose not to, and he betrayed my trust, nearly killing me…"

He looked away then, and out the close window near them, "It's very surreal." Lunette stared at the man before her and felt her heart pounding. "You've got to be lying," she accused as she rose from her seat to gain height to him. She was furious, how dare he tease her with such frivolous nonsense and he looked back at her with a small knowing smile. "I have to go to Tortucana," he announced, "I would say that it is no place for a young woman such as yourself, but then I would be keeping you from what you want." She arched a brow, getting sassy once more, "And what do you think I want?" she demanded.

"To see your father. He resides there." Her jaw slowly fell, and she knew then, he was no longer lying. She understood now, and quite suddenly she believed every word he had just said, because no one else would've believed that he, the most predominant space academy Lieutenant, would hide Silver from the space populace. "I will escort you of course, for your safety and as a precaution, many women travel to Tortucana and never return, I do not think Doctor Doppler would be very happy with me if his head librarian were to suddenly disappear." She slowly took her seat once more, in utter awe, "You know where he is?" His hand covered hers that rested upon the tabletop. "I am the only Officer who knows his whereabouts, and am the only Officer who has protected him this long," he reassured.

He smiled, but as his mouth opened, there was quite suddenly too much commotion, three women appeared from nowhere suddenly cackling and quite quickly someone exclaimed, "Jim Hawkins! These ladies are looking for you again!" Lunette froze in her seat and she watched as Jim also froze and he winced. He quickly pulled his hand from hers and let his eyes slip shut, "Damn it to hell," he cursed as three alien beauties strolled over to him, and giggled, "Jim," one began. "Ladies I have a guest please, leave," he reasoned. "But-" One stated and Lunette arched a brow. "I can see you're rather busy with your women," she observed as she stood from her seat. "No, please let me explain, these girls are my-," he began and as she went to leave the woman who had remained silent through it all interrupted, "Who is she Jim?" Lunette paused and looked back at the group, but she realized then, that the three young ladies were Delbert's daughters. Looking at Jim, he merely sighed and sank back into his seat, "I was merely treating her to an enjoyable brunch before you three showed up," he answered roughly and Merana pouted, "We hadn't meant to ruin your afternoon Jim, it's just been so long since you've been here."

"You three saw me just last night," he reminded. The three girls pouted and he shook his head as he stood once more, "I can see my guest is still suspicious of me nevertheless, I need to leave I've been here far too long." Lunette frowned as he walked clear past her, and he fixed his dress coat, straightened his hair and as the older woman from earlier walked to him, he placed a small kiss to her cheek and left the inn. Lunette stood, but paused to go after him, not wanting to cause the young women to gossip, but as she ignored the young women and went to leave she heard them. "Jim never brings women here," one gossiped, "I wonder who she is."

"She is rather plain looking isn't she?"

"You two stop hissing slander, she's quite pretty…she would be beautiful beside him and you two know it you're just jealous that he no longer takes us three out for lunches anymore," one snapped. They hushed themselves as she walked by and stepped outside. Her eyes widened though, watching Jim get onto a solar cruiser before he quickly rode off, whilst the carriage she'd arrived in pulled up to the door. He didn't look back, and although she had only met him a few days before, she knew he had been rather upset when the women came in flustering about him. The footman offered his hand while opening the door for her and she eased into the carriage and they rode off back into the city's limits.

Her carriage ride seemed longer and made her anxious. She opened the curtains to the door's window and watched as the peaceful yet foggy scenery of the water limits changed to that of the cities hustle and bustle. She seemed to merely walk back into her home and take a seat in her front room. She remained there in a daze. She could meet him…John Silver, her father. A superior pirate, among pirates. It was something she had not longed for nor thought of since she was a little girl. "Excuse me?" she called. "Aye?" the carriage driver asked. "Instead of my home, would you please take me to the plaza?"

"Aye!"


	6. The Plaza Cafe

Lunette walked about the plaza and smiled seeing the hustle and bustle of the Saturday market. She tightened her hat upon her head and walked through the crowds to make it out to her favorite spot. She loved to sit at a small café on the corner of the market where she could people watch. She walked to it, ordered a small tea and then took a seat at a small table in the shade of the building. She hummed lightly as she watched the people bustle around the market. Aliens of all kinds and humans of all cultures walked about, haggling prices, and buying that day's freshest produce or catch.

Her eyes widened then as she saw a familiar face. Jim was pressing through the crows and she lowered her head to cover her face as he passed precariously closer to her. She knew he had not noticed her. And she went against her common judgment and lifted herself from her seat and followed him. She left behind her still hot tea and meandered behind him. He suddenly stopped at a market stall and she threw herself behind a pillar.

"Ah! Jim!" She slowly eased out and watched as he hugged the young woman and pressed a chaste kiss to her cheek. "Do you have those perps I asked for?" The woman blushed and nodded. "Of course, but where is your mother?"

"She is busy at the Inn. I am doing her errands for today," he reasoned. She arched a brow and watched as he paid the alien woman and then took up a rather large bag of perps before he walked off once more. She went to follow after him until she jumped nearly out of her skin when her name was called, "Lunette!" She whipped around and Jackson stood not far from her and she rolled her eyes for allowing her guard down enough to be frightened at the mere sound of her own name. She faced him and smiled for him. "Jackson," she greeted and he smiled for her as she pressed towards him. She nearly tripped over a child running about, but Jackson's strong arms caught her up and she laughed. "Children," she said. He smiled doggedly at her, "Were you sitting at your café?" She nodded.

He took her hand and wrapped her arm about his while he guided her through the plaza and over to the café she had been at merely moments before. A waiter greeted them and Jackson smiled for him, "A patio table please." The young man nodded and guided them over to a table. Jackson led Lunette to her seat and she gladly took it. Hoping Jackson had not noticed that she was trying to follow Jim Hawkins. She looked at him as he sat across form her and he asked, "What brings you out of your home today? You're still working on your thesis on space pirates are you not?" She nodded, but said, "I needed the fresh air."

She framed her face with her hands and set her elbows on the table. "I'm just a little leery now." His brow arched, and he questioned, "What do you mean?" She sighed and leaned further back into her chair and rested her head back. Her hat teetered from her head for a moment until she felt the ribbon below her chin loosen and nearly give way. She struggled to catch it, but as she turned her breath left her.

Jim stood just behind her. His hand had caught her hat and her heart began to pound. Had he managed to see her trying to follow him? She blushed madly when he smiled rather crookedly at her. "You're rather clumsy sitting so," he paused, "well, openly." She cleared her throat, but Jackson spoke. "Uncle Jim, what are you doing out of the office?" he teased. Jim's smile broadened and he eased around the small gate and greeted them properly. "May I join you two?" Jackson smiled, "Of course Uncle."

Jackson saw the blush that stained Lunette cheeks and watched as her fingers deftly took her hat from Jim as he reached it out to her. She remained quiet and he watched as she untied the ribbon before she placed the hat upon her head and fumbled with the ribbon. He could tell she fancied Jim. Or maybe was curious about him. "Are you alright Lunette?" he pondered. "You look a bit flushed," he observed. He wanted to see what her response would be, but she merely blushed more and his chest tightened. He saw Jim's eyes widen at the response. "Yes, are you alright?" She cleared her throat once more and she smiled. "It is merely embarrassing that I dropped my hat," she admitted. "After being raised to be a proper lady I still need to tidy up my actions."

She inverted to herself and forced her smile. Why had she reacted in such a way due to Jim's presence? She smiled for the both of them and said, "Well, I suppose since we three are now here and it is nearly midday we should enjoy food?" A server appeared with menus and she rolled her shoulders to give herself a better posture. She watched Jim pull his hat from his head and rest it upon his knee as he looked over the menu. His blue eyes flicked throughout the menu and she was so focused on watching him just past the edge of her menu. The waiter asked, "What may I get you to drink?" She watched Jim and then looked over at Jackson and saw he was watching her, watching Jim. Her eyes widened for a moment and she responded to the waiter, "Just perp juice please." And he disappeared back into the café.

Jackson kept his eyes on Lunette, but began a conversation. "Uncle Jim what are you doing out?" he pondered and Jim smiled. "I was enjoying a day off, the market is today and you know my mother enjoys fresh produce. I was running her errands while there are a few many guests at the inn right now." Jackson nodded and Jim eyed him, "Should you not be studying for your exam?" he asked and Jackson coughed. He smiled hopelessly and teased, "Just getting some fresh air. I ran into Lunette and she had the same idea." Lunette nodded and smiled. But as she opened her lips to respond a voice cut her off.

"Lunette!" Her head snapped up and both Jackson and Jim frowned hearing Amelia's voice cut through. Jackson watched his mother slip through the crowds and onto the sidewalk just next to their table. She smiled for them. "Lunette," she said. "My husband needs to speak with you, I'm so glad I found you." The waiter returned with their drinks, but Lunette stood. "Is everything alright?" she asked quickly and Amelia's smile did not waiver. "Delbert would like to discuss a rather private matter with you," she reasoned. "I have offered to escort you to my home."

Jim frowned and looked at Amelia then knew. They were going to tell Lunette about their ties to Silver. After all, it was just this morning that Jim had expressed to Amelia that he expected to make the jump across the pond to Tortucana. He remained quiet though and as Lunette caught up her bag and eased away from the table, Amelia winked at him. He stiffened and in a moment's time Amelia had hooked Lunette's arm in her own and finally turned away. Sweeping Lunette off into the crowds. Jim relaxed into his chair and Jackson groused, "Well that was terrifying." He rested his chin into the palm of his hand and pondered, "I wonder what she whisked her off for." And Jim groused, "For her past."


	7. Our Ties with Silver

Amelia eased into her warm home and guided Lunette in without hesitation. "You must understand what we are about to discuss had nothing to do with you," Amelia forewarned. Lunette frowned, "What do you mean?" Amelia nodded as she pulled the young woman through the main hallway and up the stairs that led to Delbert observatory. "Let us join Delbert before we begin to get ahead of ourselves." They stepped inside and Delbert was crouched over his desk, scrutinizing something and as his door closed behind the two women his head rose. And his eyes widened. "Dear? Why do you have Lunette with you?" Amelia smiled wickedly. "She deserves to know a bit more about the excursion she is about to embark on." Lunette frowned and she asked, "What are you not telling me?" She saw him stiffen and she crossed her arm before arching a brow. "Well? Are you going to tell me or not?" she asked. He set his glasses aside and rolled his fingers into his eyes before he rose and walked about his desk. He crossed his arms and leaned back to the desk.

Lunette pulled away from Amelia as Delbert waved a hand to motion for her to sit in the seat before him. She gladly took the seat. "There has only been two men in Jim's life Lunette, at least, those two left alive, myself and John Silver," Delbert stated and her mouth fell open, "Are you telling me you knew him as well?!" she exclaimed, "How could you not tell me?!" He sighed and rubbed his eyes, "Because he's a wanted man, and luckily Jim is a man of influence and this research of yours could threaten his integrity and his reputation as well as my own. If anyone knew I had once had ties to him, I'd probably be in jail for treason."

"His reputation? He was a rebel child! And had been arrested dozens of times! Plus he visits with so many women!" she yelled and he nodded, "I know this, but you must realize it is because of John Silver that he changed his ways." And Delbert frowned, "Women? What are you talking about? Jim doesn't have any woman or even women in his life." Lunette blushed, a little confused, "He…he goes to see a woman at the Bilbo Inn, and there are these three girls, well, your daughters, and there's a woman at the archives that he chats with, as well as the fruit vendor's daughter in the market-" He arched a brow with a small teasing smile, "The older woman is his mother, Sarah, she's rather beautiful isn't she for her age? She's known to be quite the spectacle, after all she had Jim when she was merely a girl herself. And as for my daughters and they may be the reason as to why he has yet to find a woman because they tease him relentlessly, after all, their younger brother is at the Naval Space Academy. And the woman in archives is my wife's secretary and he buys fruits for his mother's inn at the market," he excused. "He has never brought a woman to his home, nor has he brought one to the inn." He paused once more, "What a minute, are you telling me you went there?"

She frowned, but slowly nodded, and Delbert's brow furrowed even deeper, "That's rather surprising, Jim doesn't allow work to enter his private life. And how could you possibly know about all those women?" She rolled her eyes. "He has yet to realize we live a mere five homes away from one another and he was visiting the plaza today."

"Then you are merely thinking of him as a work aspect?" Delbert pondered. He was curious of her answer. He wanted to know if she at all fancied him. "What we have isn't work," she groused and he frowned, before a smile cracked his solemn features, "What is it then?" Her eyes widened, "I, we have business and work yes, but he…well, he is not himself when he goes to that inn, he was a different person when we were visiting with one another."

"Probably because he likes you," he stated. She blushed madly and he chuckled, "I'm merely teasing, but he hasn't ever brought a woman to his mother's inn."

"He did not bring me, I met him there, as instructed by a carriage lackey," she corrected shortly. "And only because he mentioned he had more information about my father, I hadn't ever thought it'd be his personal experiences with my father, but your daughters interrupted before I could get anything." He chuckled, "They do that quite often," he reasoned. He rolled his shoulders, "You should make a tea time with him shortly, he'll be visiting Tortucana soon on business, it would be a rather eye-opening experience for your thesis."

"He has already invited me," she retorted. He went dead still. "For tea?" he pondered. But his eyes flicked up to look at his wife. She shook her head, "No, Tortucana." And Delbert's jaw dropped, "He didn't!" he exclaimed. Then suddenly remembering his daughters were in fact home and he quieted. Delbert hushed himself and quickly whispered, "You aren't thinking about going are you?" he hissed and she replied, "Yes." He shook his head, "I need to speak with Jim. Tortucana is not a place for my head librarian let alone a young woman of your age." The door to his office opened and Lunette saw him wince. "It's already been decided Delbert." He froze, Amelia's voice cut through and both he and Lunette looked back as she walked to him. "Jim has already hired me to command his ship, I hope you will not mind if I take this small vacation. It has been quite some time since I've been able to enjoy the open galaxies," she reasoned. Delbert gulped and Lunette froze. She knew his wife was not a woman to be reckoned with. "My dear," he began, and Amelia smiled, "No Delbert, I'll be traveling for only a couple of weeks," she retorted and Delbert sighed heavily, "But the girls and Jackson!" he reasoned, "Oh pish posh, you know better than they do that they'll be fine. Besides you need to be testing Jackson for his upcoming preliminary responses to the jury testing him on your theory of broad space travel and man-made planets."

"As for you," Amelia's eyes flashed as she faced Lunette, "Jim said I would enjoy you. Please, if you would allow, I need to escort you to my closet," she announced, "It seems you need to be fitted with clothes appropriate for space travel." Lunette held up her hands. "I do not think your clothes will fit me. I, well, you're so very tall Ms. Amelia. And I have traveled before, I have plenty of clothes, thank you." Amelia arched a brow and said, "I expect you to bring some pants." Lunette nodded, "Yes Ms. Amelia."

"And aboard the ship you are to call me Captain and Jim a Lieutenant." Once more Lunette nodded. Amelia also said, "I will not be holding your hand, Ms. Lunette."

"Amelia," Delbert began and Amelia shook her head. "The galactic airs are no place for a young woman, it is that simple. She needs to know that I will not protect her." Lunette watched Delbert gape at his wife and then look at back at her helplessly. Lunette smiled for him, "This is a risk I am willing to take in order to meet my father." Delbert merely stared at the two women before he barked out, "I will not have this!" Amelia's eyes widened as did Lunette's. They stared at him and he shook his head. "Lunette when you came to me your step father, Sebastian, entrusted your safety to me. I cannot have you gallivanting about upon the open seas!" Lunette's wide eyes softened as she smiled for him. "Delbert, you may tell my step father whatever you like. But I am going to meet my father." He looked at her, his wide eyes softened and he rubbed his fingers into his eyes. "Very well." Lunette stepped to him and kissed his cheek, "Thank you for your blessing Delbert."


	8. Into the Open Seas

Lunette was well packed and as she looked over herself in the far mirror she thought for a moment she looked like her mother. Her hair was wild, and not pinned back as it usually was and her teal blue eyes sparkled with excitement that had not been in them in quite some time. She walked to the mirror and raised her hand to touch her reflection. She had almost forgotten what her mother looked like and she looked at the faded picture that she had tucked into the frame of the mirror. She touched it, her fingers rasping over the curling edges.

She missed her. She lifted her head and then pulled her hair back to pin it into place. There, she looked nothing like her mother. She had spent years trying to not look like her because she wanted to pull away from the rumors that surrounded her mother. That her mother had supposedly slept her way to a senator's bed and seduced him into marrying her. And she turned away from her reflection and decided to grab her bag and not look back. It was time to go. And she headed straight out the door and eased outside after locking her door behind her.

She walked calmly through the empty streets. As it was early and she needed to be at the port in nearly an hour's time. They would be leaving very early today, earlier than when the merchants would open their shops. She carried her bags with ease, knowing she had packed enough for the mere two weeks that she would be gone. She wondered what she would find at Tortucana. Were the stories she had heard as a child really true? Were there women in the streets and drinking all day? Was it merely a place for a 'good time'? And she continued towards Amelia's home. As she arrived she found the children wishing her a farewell and as she approached a lackey picked her bags from her hands and loaded them into the cruiser.

A hand touched her shoulder and she turned to find Delbert. His eyes held worry, but also, excitement for her. She smiled for him and said, "I need to do this." He nodded and pulled her to him, to hug her. "Be safe," he said. And as he pulled away another hand caught hers and lips touched hers for a moment's time before they pulled away and she found Jackson once more, standing before her with his doggish smile. "Come back to me," he said sweetly and she frowned at him before she pulled away. "Don't do that," she groused. And as she eased away from him she turned and her eyes fell upon Jim. Who was watching them rather closely. She blushed madly and hoped he had heard her words to Jackson. But when he abruptly turned away, allowing them privacy, she realized he hadn't. She inwardly cringed. And eyed Jackson as she stepped over to the cruiser until he caught her arm and whispered to her, "Don't fall for Uncle Jim. He'll break your heart." Her eyes widened at him and she smartly said, "You know me better than that."

And the lackey pulled the door open for her and took up her hand in a formal fashion to let her step up and into the cruiser. And in short time she found herself sitting next to Amelia while Jim took a seat across from them. The ride was quiet, as the early morning was. But it was uncomfortable as well. Until Amelia said, "I hope my son's paws do not roam too much." Lunette blushed madly but said, "He enjoys to jest with me. And it does make me a bit uncomfortable."

"Yes, I've noticed dear. Especially with my husband trying to play matchmaker with you two," Amelia said as she peered out the window. Lunette felt Jim's eyes on her, but she refused to let her eyes meet his. "I do not view Jackson in such a fashion," Lunette admitted. Amelia nodded. "You've requested him to stop?" Jim's voice cut through and Lunette's head turned to look at him. She smiled sweetly. "I have asked him plenty of times to stop. But recently he seems rather persistent lately," she said. Amelia laughed for a moment. "It has nothing to do with your father requesting you to find a husband," she mentioned and Lunette groused out, "I hope not." Jim looked at her and saw Lunette's eyes flash with anger while her chest took in a deep breath. "He wants me to marry because he believes I am lonely."

"Are you?" Jim asked. Her eyes looked into his and she said truthfully, "Of course." She rested her elbow onto the edge of the window and peered outside. "But finding someone to love me is difficult. I am not a woman a man will love." The cruiser jostled a bit and Amelia looked at Lunette and asked, "Do you not fancy Jackson in that manner?"

"I never have Amelia," she reasoned. "And your son is too young," she added. And then Jim asked a question to Lunette that she was not prepared for. "Well, what kind of man do you fancy?" Lunette's eyes went wide. Her head snapped back to look at him and she shook her head. Before she sadly said, "I have no answer for that." And with that they pulled into the docks and the cruiser came to a halt. "We are here Captain," the lackey announced and Jim watched as Lunette escaped the small cabin of the cruiser. Her door left open for Amelia. He had seen the loneliness in her eyes and knew then she was just as he was.

Lonely.


	9. Aboard Amelia's Ship

Lunette eased onto the deck of the ship with her bags in tow. And a gruff voice said, "I can take your bags young lady." She faced the owner of the voice with a smile, and an alien man stood before her. His red glowing eyes gleamed at her and to anyone else he may have frightened them. But she felt no fear towards the rough looking man. And she smiled and shook her head. "No thank you, I can get these."

"Lunette," Amelia called. Her eyes rose and saw Amelia crook a finger at her. "You will be staying with me." She luckily would be staying in Amelia's cabin and she quickly walked over to the Captiain's quarters, following Amelia inside. "And Lieutenant Hawkins?" she pondered. "He will be staying in the first mate's quarters, he will be my right-hand man on this journey," Amelia explained and Lunette nodded. They stepped through the Captain's office and through a small doorway that led into a rather well-endowed bedroom. Amelia said, "Please take your time to unpack and situate yourself in this cabin. I must return to deck." Lunette nodded and looked around the room in awe. The crown moldings were beautifully ornate and she pondered before Amelia could leave. "Is this your ship?" Amelia smile over her shoulder, "A wedding gift from Delbert, yes." And Lunette saw Amelia traced her hand on the doorframe before she eased away and towards the deck.

Lunette peered about and set her bags to one side of the room. She unpacked rather quickly, hanging her clothes and once finished she turned to see Amelia had set her bags upon the bed. She went to them and paused. Should she put them away for her? She shook her head and turned away until shock hit her hard. She squeezed out a cry of surprise as she found Jim standing in the room waiting quietly. He held himself high and pristinely and she blinked at him. "Y-Yes?" He looked very dashing in his military dress. His shoulders seemed broader and his stature was held tall and firm. He looked so very pristine and accurate. "I have come to announce we will launch soon."

"So quickly?" she asked. She passed him, her feet moving quickly towards the stairs leading back up to the deck. She stopped when she felt his hand catch her arm. She paused to look at him and he said, "You must remember you are aboard a ship that has mostly men. Please keep yourself out of sight when unneeded." Her brow furrowed and he added, "Women are an omen on a ship."

"But Captain Amelia-"

"Our Captain has proven herself with her standing as a captain. They, the crew, also know of the rumor that she took on your infamous father," he explained. "Amelia is not a woman to be reckoned with." Lunette chewed at her lip and took in a slow breath when her teeth released her lip. She pulled away from him and turned away. Jim's head tilted as he watched her. "Miss Silver?"

"I will remain here for the launch. I have witnessed one before, there is no need for me to attend," she said primly. His eyes widened as she turned her back to him and she peered out a nearby window. Her shoulders were stiff, her voice tight, and he realized then that he had offended her. He had pretty much insinuated that she was a mere woman. "Miss Silver, I hadn't meant-" She faced him with a forced smile. "I can hear the engines beginning to charge up, you should go to the deck." His hand tightened into a tight fist and he nodded and turned away. He eased out of the bedroom and into the Captain's room before he eased up the stairs and onto deck once more. He had offended Lunette. He knew that, but he did not feel guilt for doing so. He was not wrong that women did not belong on the galactic seas. She needed to stay out of sight. He did not fear that she would speak of her concerns being Silver's daughter, instead he knew her to be headstrong and he did not wish for her to cause trouble on board. "We are all clear captain!" someone shouted.

His eyes took in the events around him. The crew were scurrying into their posts and he slipped the door shut behind him and looked up at Amelia. She arched a brow at him and silently he answered her and shook his head. She lifted her chin, looking down upon him before she said, "Send us off Lieutenant." He turned and shouted, "All hands on deck!" He whipped about to take in the men running about. He then shouted. "Take us up men!"

"Loosen all solar sails," he announced as he took to the stairs and took a stance next to Amelia. And they watched as the ship began to float and the main mast began to charge for its launch. Jim smiled. How exciting the open airs were.


	10. A Day in The Cabin

Lunette peered out the window of the Captiain's quarters and refused to allow Jim's recent words hurt. They had stung, but she knew he was right. Sailing was no place for a young lady. And try as she may, a tear slipped past her lashes. She just wanted to be equal. And she just wanted to know what it was like to live and experience life. After going through school and being so very serious with her work she realized she truly had nothing to show for it. She looked amazing on paper, but in person, she was alone. Her step father was always traveling and she had missed out on having a debutant ball or event. Instead she had chosen to bury herself in her studies and make her way to the top of her graduating class.

But truly? She had pushed away everyone she'd known. Colleagues, friends, and the small family her mother had married them into. She sighed and slipped off of the bed. A gasp fell past her lips as the gravity left her and she floated for a moment's time before she heard Amelia shout. "Enable the gravity field!" And she felt her feet touch the floor once more. Her amusement overtook her sudden poor mood and she went back to peer out the window. The launch caused excitement in her. And she had realized she had forgotten what it was like to travel. Before, she had traveled all the time with her father and instead of becoming desensitized to galactic travel and it always made her feel free to the open airs. She enjoyed the sudden launch and watched through the window as they were thrust out into the open black mass of space. Orpus Galactisuses swam about them and she watched with wide eyes, looking at every detail and every small aspect that she could possibly observe and take in.

And then, her research struck her. She scrambled away from the window for a moment's time, before she flipped through her satchel and pulled out a small notebook and then took off to the bed to lay out upon it and mark notes and begin sketching out the wild galactic space life. And she did this for hours. She marked ideas, her thoughts, and continued to sketch out every species she found. And it wasn't until they had finally arrived into the deeper parts of space that the space life lessened and she looked up and found it was already nearly noon. She rose from the bed with a stretch and her eyes looked about and finally then she decided to put away Amelia's belongings for her. She hummed a small tune as she worked, unpacking, setting a framed picture of Amelia's family at her side of the bed and then took up an armful of Amelia's clothes and walked into the rather large walk in closet. She had merely placed her clothes in the chest of drawers next to the bed as her clothes could be folded and pressed if needed. But Amelia's, she knew, needed to be ready to go at any time. So, she hung them, all of them, except for the set of sleeping clothes. She folded those and placed them on Amelia's side of the bed so that they would be ready for when Amelia would like to sleep.

And a knock came to the door. Her brow furrowed and she ignored it. She continued to busy herself, until the door opened. And as she was fluffing the bed where she had laid out for hours, her head rose. Her eyes met those of Jim's and she arched a brow as she turned away to pick up her notebook and the writing utensils she had spread out. "How may I help you Lieutenant Hawkins?"

"You may come up for lunch," he said and she faced him. She fumbled with her notebook and suddenly her pencils and quills fell as she clumsily dropped them. She groused and said politely, "I'm not hungry, thank you though." She eased down and began picking up the pencils and feathered quills. She heard the door shut and assumed Jim had left until she heard his boots moved towards her. He eased to one knee and helped her and she felt his hand brush hers as they reached for the same quill. She pulled her hand away and as she rose he did the same. He stood before her and she stepped away, walking over to the small table that was near the large window. She heard his boots move once more and as he stepped closer he said, "I am sorry for offending you earlier." She felt a smile curled her lips and she said, "I should have expected to be treated like always." Jim's brow burrowed, "Like always?" Her head tilted to look at him and he set her quill to the table. She said, "I am a senator's daughter Lieutenant Hawkins. I have always been set aside and treated as such. I should have expected this." She eased into the seat at the table and rested her chin into the palm of her hand as she rested her elbow onto the tabletop. She peered out the window before she turned to look at him. "It really is no surprise."

Jim watched her as she looked at him and saw in her eyes that she held no grudge against him and he slowly stepped closer and took a seat across from her. And Lunette felt him observing her. She felt nervous all of a sudden and Jim merely looked at her. Her eyes were blue, much as his were, but they were a teal blue that sparkled like the bluest waters. "What are you looking at Lieutenant?" she asked and he said simply, "You." She blushed beautifully and he added, "I can see why Jackson fancies you." He peered out the window and merely looked out at the open space. "It is peaceful here," he commented, "the deck is still bustling with noise although it has died down a bit." She rose and asked, "Would you like some tea?" Jim paused and watched her step out of the bedroom and into the charter room before she return merely minutes later with a tray a tea. His wide eyes watched her and she asked, "Did you not know that Amelia has a tea station installed in her charter room?" He dumbly shook his head and then the smell of the warm, inviting tea hit his nose. It smelt divine.

And he watched as she set the tray down and a small stream of laughter fell past her lips. "Do you like tea?" she asked. Even though she knew she had no reason to ask. The way she could tell that his mouth was watering and he had unbuttoned the top button of his uniform told her he was ready for a tea time break. She offered, "May I make up your tea?" His eyes flicked up to look at her and he nodded. "Milk and sugar?" Another nod and she said, "Very well Lieutenant." And again, in moments she had served up the tea, set a cup in front of him and took her seat once more. They sat, drinking tea, in silence until she pondered, "What time must you be back on deck?" He replied firmly, "In fifteen minutes. Then Amelia and I will be off for the evening and we will have the ship on auto pilot."

"How far away are we?"

"Two days time. We are traveling during a time that there is not much travel to Tortucana. We will arrive a day earlier than scheduled," he said. And then that was it. The end of their exchange of words and they sat, enjoying the quietness of the room and the window of the vast space. And in those fifteen minutes she forgave him for his words to her that morning. It was true she had already forgotten about it. But that fact that she was enjoying his company just now and that she had no need to speak of current events and instead could merely be there was enough. Jim sat back in his chair and his eyes eased over to look at her. Her eyes seemed to be heavy lidded. As if she were tired and then he saw her set her cup to the table and yawn. And then he remembered she had been up late almost every night that they had been back in their town. Any time he patrolled the library late at night, she was there.

And if she wasn't there he could walk just down his street, where they lived merely houses away, and could see her bedroom light on from her window. He wondered if she realized that they had lived so close. And he saw her rest her head to the back of her chair and he knew then she was probably exhausted. So, he looked at his watch, saw that his time was up and quietly rose from his seat. Her head turned to watch him, she smiled for him as their eyes met and he bowed his hat to her, buttoned his uniform and took his exit. He walked out of the room, through the charter room and up and out to the deck.

As he lifted himself up and out he turned to look at Amelia and she pondered, "Our guest?"

"Is well," he said shortly. Back to professionalism and being curt and precise with their deckhands. He decided to take a small walk about the deck to observe their crewmen. This crew was a good crew. He and Amelia had personally interviewed each and every one of the men upon Amelia's ship. It was needed to as they needed to trust their men and know that they were all alright with working a voyage that was going to the infamous Tortucana. A rough voice caught his attention and said, "How is our lovely young lady doing this fine afternoon?" Jim's eyes rose to meet the glowing red ones and he smiled, "Mr. Flanagen, she is doing well. Still doing her studies as we speak," he lied. Mr. Flanagen smiled for Jim. "She's quite tha beauty," he said and Jim teased, "She's a bit young for you." Flanagen, an older crewman, was a man that Jim had sailed with when he had first entered the academy. Jim trusted him with his life and any time he traveled he invited Flanagen to join his hand selected crew. "Ah, but not fer you laddie." Jim paused and looked at him and Flanagen chuckled as he eased over to the rope ladder and said, "Ah saw how ye looked at her when we were at tha dohcks."

"She is merely a young woman that I am to protect," Jim countered smartly as Flanagen began to climb. Jim's smile faltered when Flanagen said, "Aye, but you're to protect her from ye as well." And Jim blushed while Flanagen laughed.


	11. Dinnertime

Lunette felt her eyes flutter open to the feeling of someone shaking her awake. Her eyes opened and she found Amelia standing over her with a small smile. "How like Delbert you are, with all these books thrown about you," she laughed. She took a step away and looked over the massive bed and her smile broadened seeing the bed covered with books and papers and notes. "Your studies are going well?" she asked as Lunette sat up and stretched. She yawned, but nodded. "I was looking for another tie to mother." Amelia looked over a sheet and Lunette asked, "Why did you wake me?"

"Usually we eat separately, but I would like us to join the crew," Amelia stated with a small smile. "I thought you may enjoy some company after being in here all day." And Lunette was suddenly awake, "Yes, please." She lifted herself off of the bed and as she straightened her hair and slipped on her shoes. And once ready Amelia motioned her to follow her out onto the deck. The walked out onto the flat deck, then down another set of steps that led into the galley. The crewmen were already down there and as loud as they were, once she came into view they quieted. Lunette's eyes narrowed for a moment before she followed Amelia to the table and took a seat beside her.

"Ah, so tha lassie reveals herself," Flanagen said. Her eyes met his and she recognized him as the man who had tried to help her with her bags. And she said, "I thank you for offering me your help earlier." He smiled to her and nodded. "Anythin for a purdy lassie." She laughed lightly and eased further into her seat. And then, the men, who eyes had watched her, finally looked away and began their conversations once more. She listened to the crewmen. She peered around and found that there were no women or females on the crew's staff. She wondered for a moment before Amelia whispered to her, "Women tend to cause trouble among the crewmen," she said simply. Lunette nodded and looked at Amelia. "Am I so easy to read?"

"You are a woman, aboard a man's ship. I cannot always be there for you when you wish to speak with a woman," Amelia said. "I have three daughters Lunette, your yearning for a woman to talk to is only natural." Lunette countered, "I just do not know what to talk about." Amelia shrugged then, "No need now. Food's ready!" And their galley chef passed down foods that smelt amazing and delicious and only then did Lunette realize how hungry she was.


	12. Escape to the Deck

Lunette pulled herself from her seat and teetered for a moment. The crewmen had convinced her to have a drink of their homemade brew and although she had only had one glass, it was enough to get to her head for a moment. Until she straightened herself and got herself up the stairs and out onto the deck. She took in a long breath and let it out in a rush as her feet found the deck. She walked over to the edge of the deck and peered overboard. Enjoying the quiet air. She could still hear the crewmen singing and enjoying themselves, but she needed fresh air.

"Frosty Silver," someone whispered. She turned and found one of the crewmen standing quietly behind her. Her head tilted as he walked further out into the dimly lit deck and then her eyes narrowed when his eyes met hers. Double pupils, with sparkling purple irises. She recognized his eyes instantly. "I believe you know me," he reasoned. "Know you, no. Your brother, yes," she countered. She heard footsteps and saw Jim easing up the stairs. "Miss Silver, are you alright?" Jim saw her eyes widen for a moment at his presence until his eyes found one of the crewmen standing with her. He eyed the young man but Lunette's words stopped his from falling past his lips.

"We were merely talking," she replied sourly. Her sudden poor mood did not go unnoticed by Jim. He eyed her, looked at the crewman and asked, "What is going on?" Lunette bit out a polite introduction. "This is Officer Grayson Cooper's younger brother. Ryker," she said. Jim stated, "I know who he is." His comment made Lunette feel a bit ridiculous and revealed she was ignorant. She groused, "I do know him."

"I have only one thing to say to you," Ryker groused at Lunette. "You ruined him." Jim's eyes widened and Lunette felt her heart chip. "I loved your brother," she whispered. And Ryker's eyes widened seeing the sudden pain in her eyes and hearing the guilt in her voice. But her shields went back up and she turned away until Ryker said, "Running away again?" She stopped dead and whipped back around. She stepped up to him and her hand rose to smack him until Jim's hand snapped against her wrist and stopped her. Her eyes flicked up to his and Ryker chuckled and teased, "You never loved him." Jim said, "Enough. You are dismissed from this deck." Ryker's eyes widened for a moment, but he complied and left them.

Lunette bit her tongue and tried to pull herself away from him until his hand tightened on her arm. Her eyes widened and she struggled with him. "Let go," she demanded. But he held on. Jim needed to know. "How does he know you?" Her wide eyes looked at him and she shook her head. "It's none of your business."

"Yes it is," he countered and she frowned at him. "My affairs are none of your concern," she retorted. And he arched a brow, "So he is an affair?" She blushed. "Goodness no!" She shook her head and he pulled her closer, before he tugged her into the shadows of the ship. More crewmen began pouring themselves out onto the deck. Drunk and intoxicated, they began singing a cheery tune. Lunette gulped as Jim pushed her to a vertical surface and kept her there. "Why do you know his brother?"

"I," she began, and she sighed. "Officer Cooper and I were engaged until I called off our engagement due to him being unfaithful." He eyed her and finally slipped his touch away from her. He saw her insecurity and she properly asked, "May I be excused?" His touch left her and she pulled herself away from the shadows and eased to the Captain's quarters. Once she arrived her heart was pounding out of her chest. Jim had so quickly pulled her to the shadows and had pressed her so tightly against that wall, her heart had nearly jumped out of her chest. Not because of fear, but because of excitement. She did not expect herself to act so responsively towards him. She sighed and began pulling at her rather perfectly coiffed hair. She pulled pin after pin out of it and as she eased into the bedroom, Amelia was standing there waiting for you.

"Where were you?" Lunette jumped, dropping her hair pins, and gaped at her. "I…I…I, what-what do you mean?" Lunette commented. Amelia said, "I saw you leave the galley and you were not here when I came. Where were you?" Lunette's expression once more soured. "You hired Ryker Cooper as one of the crewmen. His brother is none other than my former fiancé," she explained, "Jim intervened and sent me on my way." Amelia had her hands on her hips and stood there in her comfy pajamas and suddenly Lunette felt a smile curl her lips. Amelia's eyes widened as Lunette's giggled bubbled out of her and Lunette laughed, "I'm so-sorry I cannot take you se-seriously in those clothes." Amelia's eyes hardened for a moment before she heard Lunette's laughter harden and the young woman before her was actually amused for the first time.

It had been some time since Amelia had seen a smile touch Lunette's lips until this evening when she had smiled and laughed during dinner in the galley with the crew. And now, as she stood before her, laughing at her. Amelia shook her head. "Let's get you out of your clothes and into bed child," Amelia said. Lunette's giggles lessened and she turned as Amelia approached her and unlaced her dress. And as it fell to the floor, Amelia began unlacing Lunette's corset. Lunette felt her lungs become free and sweet air opened them from where they had been pressed and pinched into place.

And as she felt Amelia slip the corset away Lunette said, "Thank you." And with that she walked over to the chest of drawers and pulled out her pajamas before she dressed for bed and pulled her hair over her shoulder to braid it. Amelia watched her as she did so and her eyes flickered when she realized this was probably the steps Lunette took every night before going to bed. "Lunette, you are lonely?" She saw Lunette's shoulders stiffen before they relaxed and Lunette looked at Amelia over her shoulder. Her head turned away once more and she whispered, "Yes. Growing up as a senator's daughter was very lonely."

"Are you unhappy?" Amelia asked as they crawled in under the covers and Lunette thought for a moment before she shook her head. "No," she whispered. "I am very happy. But I would like to go home and have someone with me, or someone to come home to." Amelia felt her heart tinge. Her daughters would marry soon, but she did not understand why Lunette had never married. But instead of pressing the subject she pressed herself further into the bed and pulled Lunette close, holding her. And she could hear Lunette's quiet crying as she pulled her closer. "Everything will come with time," Amelia said as she kissed Lunette's hair and they fell into sleep.


	13. Slipping out to the Deck

Lunette awoke with Amelia curled around her and she smiled. She was so comfortable right now. And felt so very safe, and she eased out of her arms and out of the bed. She peeked out of the porthole window, before she smiled and slipped her robe over herself. She walked out through the room and into the charter room before she poked her head out to look at the deck. She found no one out and she smiled as she snuck out and walked out onto the deck. She peered around and looked out over the starboard side. She was wide awake now and she shivered at the cool galaxy air.

"You should be properly dressed if you are going to be out here." She jumped at the sound of Jim's voice. She faced him and saw his eyes widen. "What is it?" He remained quiet for a moment before he said. "Why are you awake?" He would not tell her, her hair was far longer than he imagined and that she looked breathtakingly beautiful. That the long braid that hung over her shoulder enticed him to unravel it and let it fly free in the wind. She smiled. "I couldn't sleep, Amelia tends to keep me awake and I decided to come out to the deck for some fresh air."

She did not know what she stirred in him. She was so very young, so very bright, and smarter beyond her years. She was mature and to him, perfect. "She kept you awake?" Lunette saw his questioning gaze and smiled at him. "I have heard many rumors, but am not her lover," she admitted to him. She looked out over the calm galaxy and said, "She was questioning me about my true reason as to why I would dare risk my life to see a man who was never a part of my life." She leaned over the trim side and Jim followed suit, letting his stern back take a rest to how proper he always stood. "Why do you wish to meet him?" he asked. She took in a deep breath and said, "I want to know why he left, I want to know what kind of woman my mother was when he loved her, if he loved her at all." Lunette said, "I wish I was able to look at the statistics of the entire situation, but this is so personal, so different from any other research I have ever done." Jim nodded. And he looked out into the skies with her.

They remained like that, for a few moments, before he said. Jim watched her as she stood beside him and he looked just past her and saw the hired cabin boy watching them. He was mopping the decks while it was quiet and Jim eyes him when the young man's eyes gazed at Lunette in admiration and as she stood there, Jim noticed she had come out in merely her undergarments. His eyes widened, but he kept himself cool and collected. "What are you doing cabin boy?" Jim groused and the boy jumped before whipping around and staring worriedly up at Jim. "There'll be plenty of girls to see soon enough, so keep your eyes off that one," Jim forewarned and the boy nodded, before he began scrubbing at the deck once more.

He walked over to Lunette and she said, "What if I would like a cabin boy?" she challenged playfully as she looked out. Jim choked on his words while she laughed. "Young men are rather lively and can keep up with a woman such as myself."

"Lunette," he began and she lowered her head before she looked at him through long lashes. "Were you not a cabin boy yourself at one time?" She was flirting with him, and he refused to answer and changed the subject. "You need to go back to bed," he ordered and she sighed. "Very well," she murmured before she paused to look at him and he saw her hand raise to touch his cheek. "Before I forget, thank you Lieutenant Hawkins," she said. And with her words she slipped back into Amelia's cabin. Jim shook his head and eased away from the deck and into his own cabin. The woman would be the death of him. She was so wickedly smart and beautiful. He sighed as he eased into his cabin and looked at the dial on his wall. Just now they had left academy waters. They were now in intergalactic waters and he could finally take off his stiff uniform. Tomorrow would be a day to be a free man.


	14. Can you Fight?

"You are allowed to roam the deck today," Amelia said and Lunette frowned. "Was there an actual reason before?" Amelia fixed the collar of her coat and nodded. "We were still in waters that were monitored by the academy. We have now flown over waters that are intergalactic," Amelia explained. Then she asked, "Will you need help getting dressed?" Lunette pulled her knees up to her chest as she sat in the bed and she shook her head. "I can put myself in my corset." Amelia nodded and said, "Well, I will see you out and about today." Lunette smiled for Amelia and when she left Lunette's smile disappeared and she fell back into the bed and laid there.

What had happened between her and Jim last night? Why had she said what she had? She covered her face with her hands. She had flirted with him! And she was so opaque about it and terribly blunt. Dear lord, her father had been right that she was far too forthcoming when it came to men. She sighed and slid her hands away from her face before she eased up and stretched. She dressed slowly and instead of dressing in her fine dress, she slipped into a simple dress that she had made the summer before. It was a basic fitted cotton dress, with a small bustle, and a flowing skirt. It was a summer dress truthfully, but for travel it was simple enough to look lovely.

She craned her neck and pulled her hair out of its braid, and wrapped it up into its coiffed bun before she eased outside onto the deck. Men were bustling about, the cabin boy, she saw, yawned and she heard Jim say, "Go below. Sleep." And the young man nodded and smiled sleepily. Lunette felt laughter bubble past her lips for a moment until she heard Ryker say, "You know he's happier without you though." She rolled her eyes and turned to look at him as he hung from the rope ladder. She sighed and said, "Ryker, I am happy for him, truly I am. I'm sorry for my poor attitude yesterday." Ryker's eyes widened and as much as her pride broke in those moments that she was nice to him, she saw him frown and he eyed her. "Really?" he groused and she nodded sweetly. "Really, what happened between him and I was years ago." And he pulled himself further up and said, "You're a strange woman Lunette." Her chest tightened at those words. And how right he really was.

She took in a deep breath and let it out in a sigh as she turned back around and her eyes went wide at the sight of the tip of a sword pointed in her face. Her eyes followed up the blade and found Jim wielding it. "Can you protect yourself?" Jim pondered and Lunette frowned, "What do you mean?" "If something happens and I can't help you, I need to know you'll be safe." She arched a brow, "I will be perfectly fine if anything were to happen."

"I want you to show me," he ordered and she rolled her eyes. "I don't have time to be playing games Lieutenant Hawkins." And she tried to walk about him, but he took the sword and smacked her shoulder. She whipped around and glared at him, how dare he?! "I do not have time to be rescuing a damsel in distress," he countered gruffly. Her eyes widened and Amelia's voice interrupted them. "Prove him wrong dearie, I would love to see the look on his face," Amelia said teasingly. Lunette nodded and walked down into the Captain's quarters. She revealed herself once more and her own sword. And he stared at her before he looked up at Amelia. "Is that sword yours?" he asked. Amelia chuckled as she braced herself on the stern. "No, she brought it herself."

"I am not afraid of you," she stated as she took a firm stance. She held her sword out to him and he noted, by the way she stood, and how she held her arms, she was rather well-trained in the fashion of sword fighting. "Fencing classes will not be enough to prove you can protect yourself," he forewarned as he pulled his blade to touch hers. "My step-father is an excellent swordsman, he gladly passed his skills onto me," she said. And with that the thrust herself forward into an attack. He deflected it easily, and then he charged her, but she too deflected and brushed his attack off, well enough to side-step him and escape him.

And they danced like this, one attacking the other counter-attacking, another attacking and vise versa. She realized in short time that he was looking to tire her out, to see how long she would last before faltering in her attacks and defense against him. But suddenly she rushed her weight forward and struck his hand, just enough to have his grip falter and have her sling his sword up and away from him. She turned, just in time to catch the fallen sword before swinging back around and taking aim. Jim was running at her and stopped dead as the blades were now pressed tightly against his throat.

"This is unfair to do in a corset," she panted. Lunette watched his eyes suddenly dance with life, as his boot shoved its way to her skirts and he knocked her back. Her eyes went wide as she stumbled, dropping a sword to allow the other to strike down into the deck catching her. "Do not announce your weaknesses," he said firmly. She whipped back around to glare at him and her eyes went wider feeling his blade slip along the column of her throat. He chuckled as he let it lower to slice cleanly through her chemise, but suddenly his eyes went wide as she knocked his blade away with the top of her shoulder hitting the flat of the blade and lunged at him. The tip of her blade caught his collar, twisting just enough for her to pull it down leaving his chest suddenly bare. The galaxy wind caused it to billow and he huffed in a strong breath, she raised her blade once more and gulped as she blushed madly. Embarrassment shone brightly on her face, but she refused to be underestimated. And she took her move, she lunged once more, his blade smacked haughtily against hers and she kept up her attack.

She chased him back to the edge of the ship and the crowd that had formed around them went quiet. Jim chuckled at her rather distinguished face looking so stern and focused, although she was blushing madly. How unfortunate would it be if he could sweep the expression right off her face? Her blade pressed up to his once more and he leaned his close into his chest and as her face inched closer and closer a smile delicately traced her lips. Until. Until he leaned in and kissed her. She froze and pulled away.

Her guard fell and he pressed his attack into her, knocking her back, until she slipped and fell to the deck with a solid thud. She looked at him in confusion and he chuckled, "You are a woman Lunette, never let your guard down." And with that he reached down for her and she refused his help. "That was not fair," she whispered softly, as she eased herself up to her feet. "Pirates do not play fair," he said darkly. The hair stood up on the back of her neck. She watched him lick his lips, before he stepped away from her and took his leave. She watched him until he disappeared into the bellows of the ship and Amelia's hand touched Lunette's shoulder. "You should mend your dress," Amelia reasoned. She threw her sword into the deck out of frustration, much like a young girl would stomp her foot, before she turned away and headed for the Captain's quarters. She threw open the door and huffed inside before slamming it in her wake.

She peered about the room before she tossed herself onto the bed and screamed into the pillows. And she pulled away and yelled, "How dare he toy with me!" She heard Amelia's laughter and she faced the woman. "Why would he do such a thing?" she asked. Amelia smiled and walked over to her and cupped the young girl's face in her hands. She looked upon her young face and said, "How like a child you are, you must remember that my children are not much younger than you, perhaps he sees you this way too?" Lunette blushed and shook her head. Her hands covered Amelia's wrists and she said, "He looks at me much in the same fashion that Jackson does. Possessively. It's why he had been keeping Ryker away from me." Amelia's eyes widened and Lunette admitted, "Amelia I am not a stranger to a man's lust, nor my own. And what I felt just then when he kissed me was like nothing before." Amelia smiled and rolled her face into Lunette's. "How cute you are Lunette. For now though, you need to sleep, for we will arrive to Tortucana in the morning." And Lunette felt how tired she was. She stretched her hands over her head and took in a deep breath. She rubbed her faced and sighed, "Why would he kiss me?" she murmured and Amelia said, "You heard him, pirates don't play fair."


	15. Arrival to Tortucana

Lunette felt a hand shaking her awake and she yawned. "Amelia what is it?" She caught Amelia's hand, stopping her. "Please stop, I don't want to be one of your ladies," she complained. "What?" A man's voice caught her off-guard. Her eyes widened then at the sight of Jim, and she pulled her blankets up to her shoulder. "What are you doing in here?" she hissed. His smile melted her heart. "Tortucana, the one place where it is legal to be a pirate," he whispered. "We are here." And suddenly she was wide-awake. She threw herself out of the bed and Jim chuckled at her excitement. She looked around the room, unsure of whether to dress or not until she shook her head and went to fly up the stairs. That was, until Jim caught her arm and pulled her back into the cabin. "You will dress first. You have plenty of time." Her eyes slowly met his and the air around them had become thick, almost heavy. And she nodded. "Y-yes, Lieutenant Hawkins." She eased away from him and he turned away, keeping himself facing the door as he heard the rustling of clothes. He would not admit he had come into this cabin with Amelia's knowledge. That he had wished to see what Lunette looked like as she slept. But he had not thought she would have been wearing something as simple as a chemise top and a thin pair of bloomers. He knew then, that Amelia had set him up.

Lunette did not dress in her proper attire of a corset and stockings, instead she threw on her pants over her thin bloomers and pulled on a simple bodice that cinched her waist and finally pulled a jacket over her clothes before she worked at putting on her boots. Jim watched her and felt his heart begin to pound at the sight of her. She looked rugged, and well-traveled, her canvas jacket was form-fitting, and her pants fitted loose enough, but tight enough to reveal she was a curvy woman. She locked the last clasp on her boot and stood up. "I'm ready," she said. He nodded and escorted her out onto the deck just as they were flying up to the docks. Jim stood prim, while Amelia stood at the wheel of the ship. And as they arrived her heart began beating with excitement. She looked up at Amelia and admired her as she pulled the ship in to dock.

The men ran about and roped the ship to the dock, and within moments they were throwing over the ramp and just like that they were stationary and Amelia announced, "Alright men, we're here, and as you know you have free roam in Tortucana, but," her eyes hardened, "if you ruin my ship with floozies and a good time, I'll ruin you." And the men shouted, "Aye aye!" And with that she pulled herself from the wheel, and smiled for Lunette and Jim. "Should we find something to eat in town?" Jim said, "Yes." And just like that, Amelia caught Lunette's arm and folded it over hers as Lunette was carted off of the ship. "Will we be staying on the ship while we are here?" Lunette pondered and Amelia shrugged, "Depends." Lunette frowned and as they exited the ramp she noticed many of the other men and woman on the port were staring.

"They all know who you are?" she asked gently to Jim and he nodded, "But it isn't me they're looking at." She frowned and he stepped closer to Amelia and her, "I do not bring many people with me to this place let alone women." And she stiffened, "Relax, they won't bother me or you if you stay close, after all," he said and she looked up at him while he smiled a boyish grin, "I was the one who legalized this sanction, they wouldn't kill their only tie to the ports and ships." They made their way off of the port and Lunette noticed that many of the crewmen were following them. "Are they not going off their own ways?" Lunette asked and Amelia said, "Many of these men have journeyed with us before, there is one place they, we, all visit first."

"This way, there is a great restaurant here," Jim said. And through the first busy street, and down a small alleyway and into another street they arrived at an inn. Jim stepped up before Amelia and Lunette and knocked hard. Lunette watched, it was odd to her that he would knock, but Amelia explained, "You must know the owner to stay here." And Lunette looked at the building with a small smile, "It is a beautiful inn." And Amelia chuckled, "None of these are inns love, all are brothels." And Lunette stiffened for a moment before the door opened and revealed an older woman who had aged beautifully with blonde hair and gold eyes. Jim smiled for the woman and Lunette watched as she grinned for them, "Why if it isn't Mister Hawkins, back for another visit I hope?" He chuckled, "I'm merely an escort tonight Miss Roseace," he reasoned and she pouted, "You're not going to come visit me tonight?" Lunette's eyes went wide as she blushed. But Amelia answered, "I'll be sure to visit your lassies," she teased. And Lunette's blush went another shade darker, "She doesn't mean-" She looked at Jim his was rather distant with his answer to her. "The women here," Jim reassured, "do fancy her, she is quite…dominant."

"We need food," he reasoned. Roseace pressed, "I'll make you a dinner me love!" she teased and Jim retorted, "I might hold you to that!" And Roseace carted them inside, "Inside loves, all of yous!"

"And Jim I would love you to hold me," she cackled right back. Lunette stiffened as Jim guided them closer to the woman, as they reached her, Lunette found her to be older than she had thought. Small crow's feet creased her eyes and tender laughing lines etched her face, "Come on in Jim, honey, the girls and I were just about to start up the kitchen."

"Lieutenant Hawkins," Lunette began and he squeezed her arm, as he whispered, "If anything happens, you _must_ come to Roseace, she will protect you and keep you safe. And you will call me Hawkins here." Lunette nodded slowly and as they slipped into the small restaurant that Roseace had motioned them into her breath left her. The sudden smell of hot luxurious food caught her attention and she melted into a seat, barely noticing Jim slip away from her side. "Cheffy! Mista Jim and Cap'tn Amelia is visiting tonight bring out the good feast!" Roseace shouted as she eased into a seat beside Lunette, and only then had she realized Jim was gone. Her expression turned worried and Roseace smiled sweetly, "This is an old traditions place," she began, "women sit on one side of the table and men upon the other." Lunette let a small 'oh' fall past her lips as she finally found Jim take a seat across from her. Another girl rushed to the seat beside Lunette while more, and more girls took their seats at the twenty seating table. Lunette watched in awe as lush and steaming foods suddenly poured out of the kitchens and onto the tables before her. There were no plates, merely gallops of various breads to pick at and then use to pick up moist meats and creamy cheeses with flavors she had never once tasted before. She tasted everything once, and her stomach filled, sadly to her dismay too quickly and as everyone rushed to eat as well, from a long space journey, the table soon filled with quick chatter and hot gossip.

Lunette smiled at Rosace and then her eyes wandered and found most of the girls looking across the table at Jim. She frowned and looked at him, finding nothing different about him, but found he was holding a different kind of air about him as he was telling a battle story that captivated every one's imaginations and attentions. Jim chuckled allowing his story to end before, he rose and slipped out to refill his tankard. A tap came to Lunette's shoulder and she peered at the girl to her left with a curious gaze, "You came with Mister Jim didn't you?" Lunette nodded, and the girl behind the one who spoke asked her, "Have you spent a night with him?" And Lunette blushed madly, "Oh, heavens no! I…that is not…my occupation," she said carefully, "and he and I do not have that kind of….relationship."

"What kind of occupation do you have?"

"I'm…well, I am a librarian," she answered cautiously, once more, and the girls giggled loudly, and Lunette stared at them in confusion, "Why is that so funny?"

"Do you want to know why we all gush over him?" one teased, she was a Cyclops alien with brilliant green hair and silky blue flesh, ignoring her question, and Lunette remained tight-lipped. Although her brow arched while the young woman said, "He's a nice customer," she pressed while leaning in closer to Lunette to whisper into her ear, "one of the few men who doesn't want a piece of meat to use, he's here to pleasure us rather than himself. He has never once well, for a lack of better words, taken his _sword _and penetrated one of us." Lunette's eyes went wide suddenly and her eyes met the older woman's. "Mister Hawkins is one of those guests who doesn't ask for anything in return, instead wants to enlighten us with his _skills _and likes us to tell him what we want," Roseace whispered. And Lunette looked up at him as she heard his laughter. He was laughing with one of the crewmen and as if on cue he turned to look at her, to check on her. He raised his tankard to her and she nodded, slowly raising her own. Amelia smiled and grasped Lunette's hand holding it, "Would you like some fresh air?" Lunette nodded quickly, knowing then she was flushed with her spirits and rather full from her meal as she rose and followed Amelia out to the crisp fresh air.

Amelia guided her to the back of the restaurant and outside onto the porch where few men and women sat, smoking and speaking amongst themselves. Lunette followed Amelia without hesitation and the Captain came to a fence line and looked over the small town below them. "Allow me to ask, were the ladies speaking about Jim?" Amelia said. Lunette smiled, "Your hearing is not failing you."

"Do not let their words falter your idea of him," Amelia commented and Lunette tilted her head. "I do not think I understand what you mean?" Amelia placed her hands along the balcony before her and said, "Jim is a lonely man, it is why he enjoys those ladies company. And because he can leave them without any attachment of a relationship."

"Has he ever wished for a relationship?" Lunette pondered. Amelia contemplated her response, before replying, "I am sure he thinks about settling down and loving a woman, but he is truly what I would call a legal pirate. If he could, he would stay out here on the galactic seas and enjoy every passing moment on a ship." Lunette nodded. "It must be nice to be able to work where one is happy," she said. Amelia's head tilted at her. "Are you not happy working for Delbert?" she pondered and Lunette shook her head. "I am happy. Just," she paused and looked over the railing, "I am lonely. I do not have very many people in my life."

"This place is amazing," she added. And Amelia nodded until her ears perked up. "Sounds like the men inside are getting rowdy," she commented. And Lunette heard a glass break while shouting occurred until laughter erupted. The door behind them opened and the two women met the intruder to their quiet evening. Jim stood before them. His face broken with a crooked smile and his shirt ruffled open. "May I join you ladies?" he asked and Lunette could tell he had had a few drinks that made him seem more open. Amelia pulled Lunette closer to her and said, "Of course Jim. Were the women getting to be too much to handle?"

"Ah," he slipped the door shut and chuckled, "yes, as always." He paused and looked at Lunette, seeing her eyes were wide with wonder and he chuckled. "Hopefully these women and men are not too much for you to handle in comparison to your daily life." Lunette ruefully smiled and peered back over the balcony. She eased away from Amelia and said, "No. They are not. More so the remind me of home." And with that she tightened her shawl further around her shoulders and Amelia and Jim shared a glance between one another. Amelia clapped a hand to his shoulder and said, "I will be heading in for the evening. You'll stay out here with her?" He nodded. She leaned into Lunette's height and kissed her cheek. Lunette's hand grazed Amelia's face before she left them and Jim felt a bit uncomfortable with the informal actions between the two women. As Amelia left, Lunette saw his eyes question her and she repeated, "I am not one of Amelia's ladies of the evening. She cares about me, that, is all Lieutenant."

"Might I inquire as to why you would say that?" Jim asked and Lunette replied, "You seemed uncomfortable just then-"

"No," he reasoned, shaking his head, "Why would this place feel like home?" She took a step back and swallowed slowly. Her actions did not go unnoticed by him. And she gathered her courage and answered, "Mother was a brothel maid before she met Sebastian." And just like that she revealed to them a part of her young childhood. Her words sobered Jim. And he stepped closer to her. "Miss Silver," he said and she lifted her head, revealing her past did not weigh her down. She smiled sweetly for him and said, "Please do not pity me, for I have been very blessed by my step father's love for my mother." His hand rose to grasp her forearm and she went on alert. He had not ever touched her so openly. He turned her closer to face him and he brought her closer. His arms fell about her, encircling her into a rather warm hug. And Lunette frowned. "Lieutenant Hawkins," she whispered. He pulled away and his hand rose to touch the side of her face. "How lonely you must've been growing up as a brothel's daughter." Her eyes widened and he continued, "Surely everyone knew your story once Sebastian married your mother." She gulped back emotion. How could he have known? Was she really that easy to read?

She pulled away from him, whispering her thanks, before she said, "Miss Roseace said you have visited her before," she commented trying to make conversation and he nodded, "I've visited with her many times while being here, I do tend to want female companionship every so often along with the occasional night rendezvous."

"Is she your sweetheart?" Jim suddenly chuckled, "Never, she's a married woman, and her husband is a good man," he replied. And Lunette frowned, a small 'oh' fell past her lips and he glanced back at her with a small smile, "What did the girls tell you?" he asked and she shook her head, "Nothing important, she merely mentioned you were a rare customer." He laughed, "They said I had certain skills did she?" And from her blush, he knew he'd gotten his answer, he laughed once more. "I see they have painted an image of me, well, believe me or not I visit the ladies for companionship not a physical encounter. True some do end that way, but mostly I find a woman to spend a quiet night with, it's rather hard doing so here in Tortucana and if done so within our society I would become the talk of slander."

"There are always secrets behind closed doors," she retorted. Her retort caught him off guard. He looked at her and asked, "What do you mean?"

"You truly think you are the only person who wants to be with someone for a moment? So that you do not wish to be tied down?" she asked in return. Her head tilted and she shrugged, "Everyone feels that way even for just a moment. It is easier to be with a brothel woman than spend the rest of your life with her." His brow furrowed, he asked bluntly, "Is that how you view your father?" Her eyes widened and then hardened. "I am allowed any opinion who left his wife behind," she stated firmly. "You father is a good man!" he snapped. His anger flared and she stumbled back, the railing bit into her back and he rolled his shoulders to regain his composure. Lunette felt bitter words fall past her lips, "I would have thought you of all people would understand after your father walked out of your life."

His eyes widened and he groused out a small strand of curses. He turned away, pressed his hands through his hair and now, his inebriation was completely gone. "You want to see him?" he asked slowly. Lunette frowned. "Why would I willingly come to a brothel with you?" she countered smartly. Jim took a slow breath through his nose and nodded. He caught her arm and pulled her with him. And hauled her inside. He pulled her alongside of him and heard someone chuckle, "Getting them done a bit early eh boy?" Lunette felt Jim's hand tighten on her arm and she hid her wince as she saw his eyes darken at the passerby's words. The man shuddered and Lunette watched Amelia from across the room. Amelia's eyes were hard as glass as she watched them. She arched a brow and Lunette forced a smile for her. She slipped away from Jim and he watched her closely as she walked to Amelia and kissed her cheek. "We're going for a walk," she said. And as she pulled away, Lunette did not let her eyes leave Amelia's until Amelia nodded and Jim once more caught Lunette's arm and pulled her with him.

They walked towards the front door and just as Lunette thought they would be leaving through there Jim pulled her down a small hallway and through the kitchens, before they went out the back. And just as they went to take a few steps to a small path a voice said, "She's Marian's daughter ain't she?" They stopped and Jim felt Lunette stiffen at the sound of her mother's name. She pulled away from him once more and looked back to see Roseace watching them as she had a drink in her hand. She walked out to them, caught Lunette's chin and said, "You look just like her you know, but you're hiding yourself." Lunette's eyes widened and Roseace said, "Don't lose yourself." Roseace moved away and said then, "Jim I expect you to take care of this one." Lunette gulped and then felt Jim's hand touch hers and pull her back to him.

"Come on."


	16. Silver's Home

Jim guided Lunette through a small path that was only lit by the double moons. She was curious as to where he was taking her, but as they came to a small clearing she found a small house sitting before them. "Stay here," he ordered and as he slipped from her, but she caught his hand, "No, I want to come with," she pleaded and he sighed, "Silver is a feisty man, he doesn't know I'm coming. Please let me go inside first," he forewarned and she nodded. She remained far enough away that she could be seen from the front door and Jim knocked. She could barely hear rustling inside the house and then, the door creaked just a bit open. And she could see just the sliver of a face peer outside until the door was thrown open. "Jimbo!" Silver exclaimed as he clapped a hard hand against his back, "It's been ages since I've seen ya lad!" Jim nodded and stepped aside. Silver smiled at him until he saw that Jim had left his cottage door open. And a young woman stood in the pathway, staring at them. Silver chuckled, "You brought a woman with you? A surprise. Come ere' lassie, lemmie see if you're good enough for mah Jimbo." She blushed and shook her head, "I am not here for him, but for you."

"And I am not any woman," Lunette added softly. Silver stiffened at the sound of her voice. Emotion gripped him as she came closer, the light inside his home washed over her, revealing her to him. "You sound just like yar ma," he said. "Oh my, dearie you've grown," he observed and she frowned, "You know who I am?" He took in a sharp breath, "Yes, I never thought I'd be seeing you. Old man Willie said I put yar ma and you in a heap of trouble." Silver stepped out to her and with his good hand he cupped her face. "Ah, mah Lunette. I never thought I would see you," he whispered brokenly. And in that moment, all the hate, all the grudges, and all the pain melted away from Lunette's heart. Because in his eyes she could see, he had lived a life without her and her mother. And he had felt more guilt than all the pain she felt. But her stubbornness made her say, "Why?" But the word was garbled with emotion and her voice cracked. Jim felt his chest tighten at the sight of how hopeless she looked. "Ah, Lass I returned, I did, but I was gone too long yeh mother she-"

Lunette said, "Mother married a political man. His name was Sebastian Cooper," she explained and Silver nodded, "He outlawed piracy his first term of office, banishing me from ever seeing either of you," he groused and Lunette nodded, "I was too young, my name became Lunette Cooper, until mother spoke to me about my true father." She admitted, "I had my name changed years ago."

"That bring tears to dis good eye of mine," he said. And then he looked at Jim. "Jimbo," he began, and shook his head before he looked back at her. "You cannot stay long," he said sadly, and Lunette frowned, "But-"

"There are spies everywhere lass, if they were to find you or Jim with me, you would both be ruined," he explained. "We have to leave before the others know we're gone," Jim whispered and she nodded, "I understand."

"You'll come to the inn of course," Jim said and Lunette frowned, "What inn?" she pondered and Silver smiled for her, "Jimbo's mother has an inn at the edge of town, they welcome peoples like myself. I'll be there during the rainy season when the two moons are full, easier to hide myself at the port towns than in the larger cities." Silver added, "I have always hidden there if I ever needed to be going into town." Lunette nodded and said, "Then we should be going."

"He has his own room that mom keeps open for him," Jim said. Lunette nodded once more. "Okay, okay…" And she turned away before she could feel her heart breaking more, until Silver caught her hand and pulled her back to him. He held her tight, holding her in a large, cushioned hug and her tears burnt her eyes. "How rough you are lass, just like me," he said. Her eyes widened and finally her tears fell. Silver pulled away and said, "I will see you again." And she nodded and watched as he slowly walked back to his home and eased inside. His eyes never left hers as he shut the door and Jim took her hand once more and pulled her away. "We have to go."


	17. Return to the Brothel

They had returned to the brothel to find the men passed out in their seats and as they returned Roseace was there to greet them. Lunette did not think they were gone for long, but in fact they had been out for nearly two hours. And Roseace was waiting at the back door for them, and she let them inside with a smile. She announced, "Jim your room is open and ready for you, Lunette, dearie, you'll be staying in another room upstairs. Jim, you'll take her up while I finish down here?" Jim nodded politely and as Roseace disappeared further into the brothel Jim said, "Follow me." Lunette felt exhausted as she followed him to a stair well just before the kitchen. She noticed he had not let go of her hand throughout the entire time they had walked back to the brothel and now he wasn't letting go either. And as she followed him, she saw his shoulders were far broader than she had thought before. Anytime she saw him he was usually formally dressed or in uniform so it usually gave him padded shoulders. But she found that his shoulders were well off on their own.

He eased towards a door and then pointed, "The next one down is your room." She paused, and looked down at their hands. He pulled her hand up and she watched as he slowly brought it to his lips and kissed her knuckles. "Good evening Lunette." And with that he slipped his hand from hers and walked to his room and she stood there for a moment before she too went to her bedroom and slipped inside. She found a rather ornate bed in the room and a lamp was already on so that she could see where she was and she let out a sigh.

Her bags were still on the ship, but she was so exhausted it didn't matter. She would gladly sleep nude for the evening. And she began peeling her clothes off of herself until a knock came to her door. Her eyes widened and she stared at the door. She pulled her unfastened dress tighter to herself and answered the door. "Yes?" she called. And her eyes narrowed seeing Roseace standing before her. "I would like to speak with you." Lunette backed away, Roseace shut the door behind herself and faced Lunette as she sat upon her bed and looked up at Roseace with tired eyes. "What is it Missus Roseace?" Lunette asked with a yawn. Roseace walked to the bed Lunette sat upon and took a seat.

Her eyes met hers and she said, "I want you to seduce Jim." Lunette's eyes went wide. Lunette arched a brow, and regained her composure. "Why?" "Because you love him," she said. Lunette laughed. "I do not love him." Roseace said, "Then you want him," she accused and Lunette countered, "Any woman wants him."

"You don't see the way he looks at you do you?" Roseace pondered and Lunette sighed. "Mister Hawkins is not a man who allows himself to indulge," Lunette said smartly. Roseace caught her chin and said, "You will do this. Because I know you want to." Lunette blushed and Roseace said, "Because I know you are your mother's daughter." Lunette frowned. "I do not wish to be compared to my mother," she groused and Roseace said, "You misunderstand. Your mother was a passionate woman, and dedicated, much like you are." Roseace cupped Lunette's face in her hands and said, "Think about it. For now rest."


	18. Times Up

Lunette sighed as they arrived back on board their ship and she looked back at Tortucana. They had been there for nearly a week's time and in that time she had gotten to see her father only twice and Jim had continued working. He was there for meals, but then, one over he disappeared and did not return until the next time to eat or to rest at either the brothel or ship. She eased onto the deck and her head rose to look once more at the city and her heart began to pound. The crewmen had begun early, so it was nearly time for the launch and her eyes found him.

Long John Silver. He stood among the crowds and she saw him wink at her, she knew she could not wave to him. And her hands tightened around the edge she stood before. He watched her as the ship eased out of it finger on the dock and she heard Jim behind her, "Lunette, you should head below." She shook her head. "No, I will be staying upon the deck for this launch." And he frowned at her defiance until his eyes followed hers and he saw what she did. He looked back at her, saw her knuckles turn white from the hard pressure she had put on them and she did not move from her spot. He walked away and began shouting his orders to the crewmen to take them away.

And Lunette watched until she could no longer see her father. Until she felt the sorrow of leaving even though she knew she would see him again. And finally she turned away. She was alone again. She headed for the captain's quarters and heard Jim's voice, "Miss Silver," he called. She paused and her eyes went wide when suddenly the ship moved. The ship teetered for a moment and she was caught off guard. Jim was flung down the stairs, and the door snapped shut behind him, and they toppled into the captain's quarters. They fell against the captain's charter table and he scrambled to get off of her. "I'm so-sorry-" He stammered and she took her chance then to pull away from him. He was nearly evening for them, she should be heading to bed soon. And she went to turn away without a word until she remembered what Roseasce had requested of her. "Would you like to join me in my quarters?"

"Ms. Silver," he began, and he paused seeing her delicate blush. She was blushing, but she said, "Please Lieutenant Hawkins." He always used such formalities when he was trying to gain the upper hand. "Ms. Silver you are a rather poised woman," he began. He pulled out of her touch, "I have been with men before Lieutenant, but much like yourself I do not have the time to be so wanton." Her eyes met his as she held herself high, "I would like a straight answer." And he stepped closer to her. He saw her eyes were dark with seduction, but he saw that loneliness her eyes always held, and he pulled her to him, he backed her into that table and he kissed her. He wanted to erase that loneliness. He kissed her deep, possessively and she responded just the same. Her teeth nipped at his bottom lip and his hands grasped her tucked in waist and pulled her up onto the table. He pulled away and saw her pull her skirts up to reveal a stocking clad leg, the stocking held up by none other than a simple garter clasp.

Jim felt his breath leave him as her gaze challenged him. And he pulled her leg up until she laid back upon the table and he ran his face against her smooth leg, his head lowered just enough for him to smooth his face against her garter. His teeth traced the garter clasp and she gasped as he nipped at the sensitive flesh of her thigh. Her fingers traced into his hair and her fingertips massaged into his scalp. Her touch sent tremors of pleasure throughout his neck and shoulders. His hand rose and his fingers skimmed the line of her underwear that just barely peeked out from underneath her skirts that had begun to pool around her waist. And he heard her gasp in anticipation. His eyes slipped shut and he felt her pause underneath his touch. It was a mistake, he shouldn't be doing this with her. Her back arched and he pulled he closer to him as he leaned up to press a chaste kiss to her forehead, holding her against him while he pulled his touch away, "Lunette, this must stop," he said. Her eyes met his as he reared away from her and she bit into her bottom lip, to stop herself from saying no.

He pulled back and covered his face with his hands. How long had it been that she allowed herself to indulge in a man's touch? He jumped underneath her touch when she suddenly touched him, she knew he was not used to a woman not listening to him. After all, most of the women he had been with were perfectly fine when told what to do, they did not have to suffer the penetration of a man's shaft. His hands moved to push her off of him, so she would feel what affect she had, had on him. He wanted to hide how hard she had made him, but he faltered as her hands pulled him down to kiss her. Full and inviting, she licked his opened lips as he protested and she took what she wanted from him. She was greedy as she cupped his face with her hands and gently touched her tongue to his. And before he could respond she pulled away. She pulled away from him, pulling back into her pristine, collected self. She turned away from him, sitting at the edge of the table. "Thank you," was all she said before she rose and went to the bedroom. He merely gaped at her as she disappeared behind the closed door.

Damn it to hell! He slammed his hands onto the table and would've yelled out loud. Damn him! Damn her for being so, so, very perfect and his match in every way! He ran his hands do his face and sat up to leave the cabin. As he did he came face to face with Amelia and she arched a smart brow. "How noble of you," she said quietly as she eased past him, and into her charter room. Jim caught Amelia's shoulder and he warned, "Do not touch her." Amelia arched a brow. "And if she wishes to relieve herself with me? What then?" she challenged. "Amelia," he forewarned and she interrupted him. "When are you going to allow yourself to be selfish? She practically threw herself at you and you are pushing her away?" Jim's eyes hardened and he knew then that Amelia was not kidding. He groused back into the cabin and Amelia smiled as he walked briskly over to the bedroom. He entered without knocking and Amelia's ears perked when she heard Lunette squeal. She slipped her cabin door shut and walked into the charter room to enjoy the rest of her evening.

Lunette whipped around and saw Jim standing there, staring intently at her. She squealed and his eyes went wide. "Lord and heavens above don't scare me like that!" she exclaimed. Jim caught her and pulled her up to him, kissing her roughly. Lunette's eyes widened before she responded to him. She moaned into him before he backed her into the bed and held her there. He was cupping her face as he pulled away and she wanted more. And as she leaned up to have another kiss he stopped her. She looked at him and arched a brow. He knew she did not learn her kills overnight, but she was being too forthcoming. "I am only going to say this once," he began, "who put you up to this?" Lunette's eyes widened. She slicked her hair over her shoulder. "Do not lie to me," he growled. "Roseace," she said simply, "she requested me to seduce you." His eyes widened at her truthfulness. Her head tilted to one side as she asked, "Does this happen often?" He eased away from her and took a seat on the edge of the tub across from her. He looked away from her and said, "I do not lose control this way." She said, "You were rather in control."

"I thought I had been until Amelia stated something very clearly," he groused. "And that was?" He looked back at her with dark eyes. "She said I should learn to be selfish," he said. Lunette felt her heart began beating all too quickly once more. She stood and he took a small step away from him. "I am a willing woman. Not a woman you have paid to be with," she said. Her hand caught his chin and forced him to look at her as she leaned up to place a gentle kiss to his cheek. "Do you wish to be selfish this evening?" she pondered. When he did not respond quickly enough she pulled away and turned to go to the door. "Jim, if you feel such guilt for being attracted to a woman. I need you to leave," she said as she opened the bedroom door.

He walked to her and said, "If I do this I will not stay bed with you." Her eyes glittered with excitement. And she countered, "Whoever said what happens has to be in a bed?" she teased. His eyes widened at her and she smiled wickedly as she slipped the door shut once more. She stepped up to him and before she pulled him down to kiss her, she said, "You have far too many clothes on Jim." Excitement hit her hard when he reached up to unbutton his coat and set it on the vanity. He began to un-tuck his shirt before her hands stopped him. "Please. Allow me." She unbuttoned his shirt and as she did so she kissed a path down his collarbone and into his chest before she unbuttoned all of them and pulled it away from him. She splayed her petite hands across his chest and his hands touched hers. He kissed her petite fingers and whispered, "Turn around." She smiled for him and his fingers made quick work of her ties and her shirt, before his hands reached around her to unbutton the masculine pants she had worn.

And he pulled her back against him after her undergarments had left her as well. Her bared back touched his chest and his hands cupped her breasts, molding them as he kissed her neck, spreading tremors through her body. His hands trailed down until one hand slipped to the junction between her legs and his fingers slipped across her nether lips. A gasp fell past her lips. "Jim." Her back arched, as she felt his fingers move. She covered her mouth with her hands and her eyes screwed shut as he toyed with her. "Do you hear how wet you are?" She felt herself shudder at his words, and then his fingers scissors to where she could hear her lips smack together. She shuddered, "Only you do this to me Jim," she admitted. He pulled her around to face him and he kissed her, before he pulled away and saw a crooked happy smile on her face.

He paused and she caught her hands around the nape of his neck to pull him down to her. But she paused to kiss him as she allowed her lips to touched the nape of his neck and kiss him there. He let her explore him, and he stiffened as her hands loosened his belt and she pulled. He saw her eyes widen with wonder at the sight of his scars and he felt his heart skip when she leaned in and gently kissed one of his scars that lay right over his heart. Her eyes met his through her luscious lashes and he felt his firm demeanor as it faulted when she smiled up at him. She leaned in and kissed his rib cage, while she fiddled with his slacks and quickly unzipped them, forcing them to fall to the floor. He stepped out of them and stopped her when she went to get on her knees. His strong hand caught her face, curled around her chin and his fingers traced her lips. "I do not wish for you to service me." Her eyes widened and he watched as she finally blushed. He saw her gulp and he forced her up and she saw his eyes darken. He hooked a finger around the waistband of his underwear and slipped it off.

He backed her into the bed and she paused at the edge of it, sitting just at the edge of the bed and his hand touched her thigh to have it hook over his hip. She could feel him resting just against her lips, he had not let her eyes see the actual size of him. But she knew as he rubbed himself against her, he was plenty well off. His eyes bore into her and she gasped as just his tip penetrated her, she prepared herself for all of him, but when he merely pulled back and again slipped just the tip of himself inside of her she moaned. He continued his assault on her until he traced her face and caught her jaw. "Do you want it?" She looked at him with dark sultry eyes and whispered, "Please…" He arched a brow and suddenly her eyes went wide as suddenly his hips thrust towards her and he staked his claim on her. Lunette fought back a cry of pain, as it had been so very long since she had been acquainted with a man in this manner. But as his hips moved back only to roll back into her, she melted into the pleasure.


	19. Awakening

Jim was panting and he slowly sat up. Lunette was lying beside him, well worn, and rather used. He touched her back and she shook her head. "Don't." She looked at him and he knew then that she understood. This would be all that they would have. She could barely lift her head from her exhaustion. And her heavy-lidded eyes watched as Jim dressed himself and he went to leave her until her hand caught the bare edge of his trousers. He looked at her and she whispered, "Thank you." And with that he watched as she rolled onto her side, and forced herself to sit up. She slipped off of the bed and wobbled a bit and he went to help her until she held out her hands and said, "I'm fine."

She turned away from him and disappeared into the bathroom. He stared at the door and rolled his shoulder before he turned away and eased out of the quarters. Amelia arched a brow at Jim as he exited her quarters and she nodded before disappearing inside. She peered about and noticed the robot maids remaking the bed while Lunette revealed herself once more. She had showered and Amelia could smell the sweet fragrance of her shower pour from her. "Ah, he gave you a thorough beating did he?" she teased. Lunette smiled happily and Amelia smiled for her, before she said, "You cannot keep him. He will not stay." Lunette nodded and with a stretch said, "I am rather aware of that."

She craned her neck and yawned, "And it is not I that will lose a night's sleep as he will." Amelia's head tilted to one side. Lunette walked to the bed and she eased into the newly clean sheets and looked at Amelia, who stared at her with curiosity. Lunette explained, "No woman has seen Jim act the way I saw him do so tonight. I feel as though he may torment himself over what has happened for a few days."

"And you?" Amelia pondered. Lunette pressed herself to sit up. "I wish I could have more." She groaned and covered her face, "I just need to go home."


	20. Finally Home

Lunette eased into her home and sighed. She hadn't seen Jim on the entire voyage home, even when she went to leave the ship when she had finally seen her he stopped her and asked, "Will this deter your work or cause a distraction?" She merely smiled and said, "Never." And with that she had turned away, and with her pride, didn't look back. She had also arranged to have her own cruiser so that she would not have to ride awkwardly back to Amelia's home and then walk through the plaza in the mid afternoon when they had arrived. And as she rode up to her home she was blessed and thankful.

Until her doorbell rang. She groaned and faced the door and as she opened it her eyes widened to find Jim standing before her. "Yes?" He cleared his throat. "You left your notebook," he said. She arched a brow and looked at his hands, finding her small notebook in his hands and she reached out to him. He set it in her hands and stared at her. She looked tired and her loneliness in her eyes had returned. Was it because she had returned home with no one to come home to? "Lieutenant Hawkins, thank you," she murmured. Jim looked at her and saw her gaze to be saddened and he smiled wryly. "You're welcome to stay at the inn, I can arrange for your lodgings there," he offered and she shook her head. "The rain will not come for another lunar month, I can stay within the city, in my home until then." He nodded, "As you wish. May I come by some time?" She stared once more at him and felt her heart say, "Anytime you wish." And with that she shut the door as he left her steps.

She did not hear from him after-wards, for days, and then a week went by, and then two weeks passed. She realized in those few weeks she missed him, she wanted to see him, and that she had grown fond of him. She was at work, in the middle of writing a small greeting to him, inviting him for teatime before her doorbell rang. She set her quill aside and eased down the loft stairs, into the drawing room and to the front door opening it slightly, "May I help you?" she asked to her guest before her heart stopped. Jim stood there with a small smile and his head tilted, "I came to see how you were doing." She fumbled to invite him inside. "Eh, well, I." She paused, "Please come inside." They had been so cordial upon the ship and had acted so very professionally as they left the ship yard. But in her clumsiness to invite him inside she realized she had never had a man in her home. "Is something wrong?" he pondered and she jumped, before facing him. She shook her head. "No, not-at-all," she replied quickly. "Would you like any tea?" He arched a brow and slowly nodded. He watched as she disappeared into her kitchen before she one again revealed herself.

"Please come take a seat," she reasoned as she motioned him to follow her into her sitting room. She had a table at the bay window and took a seat at it and he watched her as she watched him slip off his jacket and cap. He took a seat and eyed her. "I thought you agreed that you would be alright," he stated firmly and she nodding, "Please allow me to explain." She sat before him and he felt his heart begin to pound as she admitted, "I have never had a man in my home, as you can see I am not the best hostess when it comes to guests."

"Delbert mentioned you were distracted at work-" She shook her head, "Never! I have been rather busy as work actually. Taking off from work for nearly 4 weeks has caused a rather heavy book load on my end and I have been staying late nights to write. I am not distracted, there is merely not enough time to stop and say hello to Dr. Doppler. And a lack of sleep." He remained quiet for a moment before he crossed his hands and rested his elbows upon her table.

"Then I would like to court you," he announced and her brow furrowed. "I do not wish to be courted," she countered. His eyes widened and she said, "Jim I am at the apex of my career and I cannot commit to a relationship that deserves everything I cannot give it." Her words were so proper, so prim, nothing like the woman he knew on the ship. He eased closer to her and she arched a brow. He would like to test her. "And what if I refuse your denial?" he pondered as he reached up and cupped her face. Lunette eyed Jim and shook her head. "I would not do that if I were you." She swatted his touch away when she recognized the teasing in his eyes, and went to turn until his large hand caught her arm and pulled her back around to face him. "You cannot deny that we have something between us," he said. Her eyes looked up at him and she sighed, "But here we cannot have what we did." His eyes widened and she reminded him, as she said, "You are an officer of high standards and I am a librarian. We are not who we were on that ship."

His touch left her and he nodded. "Good."

"Good?" she asked. "We're you just testing me?"

"Yes," he answered simply. She arched a brow and eyed him. "I do think you need to be leaving." He smiled. "Have I offended you?"

"No, you clearly came here to discuss that we had sex with one another," she said bluntly. He coughed on his tea. She rose from the table and he scrambled to politely do the same. "You stated yourself that I would not be a distraction to you and yet here you are toying with me and practically mocking what we did. If you wanted to embarrass me you have done so." He shook his head and she stormed through her home with him following at her heels. He struggled to put his coat on, to button it and just as she reached her door he placed his cap on his head and said, "Lunette." He stood in her door stoop and smiled boyishly at her. "Have I upset you?" She scoffed, "No you've done worse. You've wasted my time." His eyes popped open and he pressed, "How?"

"Because I had been hoping to see you all week, and because you were right. However it is not what we did that is a distraction to me, but that I wish we would have done, had I the time to do more." And with that she went to shut the door in his face until his hand stopped it. Her head tilted back, her brow arched, and she eyed him. "Mister Hawkins I will advise you _not_ to do that again," she said so lowly the hair on the back of his neck stood up on end. He smiled at her though, pressed the door further open and leaned into steal a kiss from her. Her eyes widened and she reached up to smack him until he pressed further back into her home and kicked her door shut with the heel of his boot. Lunette fought him and he finally pulled away with a smile.

Smug. He was so smug!

She said, "Get out!" And he took up the very hand she had raised to smack him and he kissed it. "May I court you?" he asked again and he saw her eyes flicker. He kissed the inset of her wrist and admitted as he whispered against her skin, "I couldn't stop thinking about you Lunette." He pulled away and leaned in to kiss the apple of her cheek. "You said-" she began and he said, "I lied." She shook her head and pressed him off of her. "Go away. I don't like being toyed with." He sighed and stepped away from her. He walked to her door and opened it. "My mother is hosting a family party tomorrow evening. I would like to invite you to come, it is at the inn." She eyed him, crossed her arms, and replied, "I'll think about it." He chuckled and took his leave. She huffed at him when the door shut, but smiled and cursed herself. She would attend the event.


	21. The Inn

"Happy birthday dear Sarah! Happy birthday to you!" everyone shouted. Lunette smiled and suddenly the room cleared and dancing began. And she could hear the girls begin their chatter. "Merana you never want to dance," one teased and Merana arched a brow, "That's just because Uncle Jim gives me more time and then I have to listen to you two argue," she snapped. "Aw Merana are you being a wallflower again?" She froze up and Lunette smiled, hearing Jim's teasing voice. "I most certainly am not!" she snapped, and her face turned crimson as Jim said, "Captain Newport has just arrived, he is waiting for you." Her eyes widened and he smiled for her, "Are you going to meet with him?" he pondered and she gaped for a moment before rushing off. He smiled back at her sisters and arched a brow, "Who am I taking dancing first?" he asked and the both of them looked at him before Ceciala merely stepped away, "I'll wait my turn," she whispered bashfully, "because I went first the last time." Illiana laughed triumphantly and Jim merely laughed, "Allow me," he said sweetly.

Lunette watched them disappear into the dancers until a hand caught hers, pulling her along. She stiffened for a moment, before she found Jackson, again guiding her along. He guided her about the dance-floor and a smile curled her pert lips. "Jackson," she said as his hand drifted to cup her waist, "Still as beautiful as ever Lunette," he complimented, "It's a shame you always turn me down."

"You're far too young for me, you know I'm old enough to be a spinster now," she joked. He chuckled, and just over her shoulder he saw Jim watching him and Lunette closely. "I see my Uncle fancies you," he said and she frowned, "I assure you he-"

"He has never invited any woman but his mother to our parties, let alone allow such a flower as yourself come into his mother's inn," he interrupted. And she sighed, "Jackson I assure you, nothing will come from this."

"Then why is he watching you?" he retorted as he spun her about. She stiffened up and her eyes widened at him, "What do you mean?" she asked with furrowed brow. "He is resting from dancing and watching me rather closely with you," he added, "something he has not done to me since I left the academy." She felt a small trickle of laughter fall past her lips. "Probably because you are what they call a _playboy_," she teased and he chuckled, "If ladies are willing to fall so easily for a rather doggish boy like me then I see no fault of my own." He leaned into her as the song ended, they pulled away and bowed to one another before the crowd clapped. Jackson, caught her up though, and pressed a kiss to her cheek. "Be careful Lunette, I'll steal you back if he harms you," he warned. Her eyes widened, and as a server passed them with a tray of drinks, she caught one and gulped it down. Jackson's eyes widened, "Lunette," he began, she interrupted, "You're making me nervous." He caught her hand and took the now empty glass from her fingers, as he guided her away from the dance-floor. "I was merely teasing," he said. She shook her head, "I know, but still-"

"But still? You couldn't possibly, you do fancy him that much? Lunette, Uncle Jim is not a man to go sporting after, he deals with the lowest and most dangerous of pirate outlaws!" he whispered at her. "I know! I know!" she snapped. She waved her hand in front of her face, "I'm hot." Jackson said, "You're blushing," he chuckled. "Ugh!" She handed him the now empty glass and caught another before she headed for the balcony. Fresh air, that's what she needed. She gulped down the drink and set the glass aside before she eased outside. The cool night air sent chills through her and she rubbed her arms together.

"I see Jackson is courting you?" Jim's voice came from behind her and she fought the urge to face him. She looked out over the night skies and said, "Jackson is not courting me. He wishes to, but I deny him."

"He is a rather good match for you is he not?" Jim asked properly. She laughed, her drinks had gone straight to her head. "He is far too young for me. And I do not wish to have Dr. Doppler as a father-in-law." Jim's chuckle soothed her, and released the tension she felt in her shoulders. He walked up to stand beside her and turned to look into the inn as his back rested against the balcony. "Miss Silver, do you regret your actions?" Her eyes widened for a moment, but she smiled. "Of course not. Do you?"

"I do," he admitted. "But I do not regret just yesterday." Worry furrowed her brow and she hid her face from him as she said, "I am sorry." And with that she turned to head back inside. He followed after her and just as she entered, he pulled her out onto the dance-floor. His hands trapped hers, and pulled her closer as he whispered, "Do you regret anything?" Her eyes flicked up to his and she sighed. "Yes."

"Aye? And what would that be?" he pressed. She held her head high and poised while they danced. But when they spun her head bobbled. Those drinks! "I should have been more assertive, I wish I was a woman that deserved you," she said. Her response, she saw in his eyes, caught him off guard. A giggle welled up out of her and she smiled up at him. "Your expression," she whispered. Her head fell back to laugh and she leaned into him for support and laughed gaily as she faced him, "I think I need to rest," she whispered, and he shuddered, because as she spoke, her lips skimmed his throat, sending chills through him, "Lieutenant Hawkins, if I told you I missed you, would you believe me?" His eyes widened and he pulled slightly away from her, to look at her, "Miss Silver, I must say I am very glad to have heard that from you, and-" His words paused, her hands touched his ponytail and her lips barely touched his own. "Lunette," she murmured, "Please say my name." He raised an arm, leaning it against the wall behind her, shielding them from any onlookers as he went to press his lips to hers.

Just a gentle chaste kiss, it was just enough for that moment. But as he pulled away to look her over his groin tightened seeing her half lidded eyes. "I want more of that," she whispered. His hand caught hers and he went to pull her into the darkened hallway. She looked behind them, and found no one, and giggled for a moment before he pulled her around and kissed her. She braced herself against him and he could taste champagne on her tongue. "Jim" she whispered. And he had pulled away from just a moment until he had latched himself onto her lithe neck. "Oooh," she moaned and then he pulled away and gently kissed her. "We cannot be hiding and doing this," he murmured. She groaned and pouted before she pulled away and straightened herself. His words sobered her and she walked away from him and back into the festivities. She stayed away from him. And found the triplets sitting at a nearby table and she plopped herself into a chair. Illiana asked, "Are you okay Lunette?" She bit out a response, "Yes. Just a bit tired."

She had lied, but after she said it, she yawned and truly noticed how tired she really was. She put her elbow on the table and nodded her chin into the palm of her hand and merely people watched. What in the world was going to happen?


	22. She Dozed Off

When Jim found Lunette, she had dozed off, falling into slumber. He gently shook her and her eyes eased slowly open, "Yes?"

"I'm going to put you to bed," he whispered and she rose and stumbled and he caught her up, carrying her towards the stairs until his gaze caught his mother's. She walked to him with a kind smile, "The suite is open," she murmured and he blushed, "Mother," he began, and she smiled, "Put her to bed, and come back down to help me." He sighed and nodded. Lunette giggled as he walked up the stairs. "I think those drinks are still affecting me." As soon as they made it to the privacy of the upper hallway, he leaned over and carted her up into his arms, and she let out a squeal of laughter, "Is this what those women in Tortututuca feel like when they're with you?" she teased. He frowned, "What do you mean?"

"Roseace told me your secrets," she laughed. "I know," he groused. "What do you mean?"

"I wonder if they feel as I do," she reasoned. And he sighed, she still did not answer his inquiry. But she said, "I feel so beautiful right now." He came upon the suite and eased the door open and slipped into the room, kicking the door shut with the heel of his boot, before walking over to the bed and sliding her out of his arms and onto the bed. He sighed and craned his neck as he walked over to the window and peered out into the midnight sky. The moons would be full soon and the rain would come and Silver would be there to see his daughter. He looked back at her and his blood turned his face crimson as he thought of the moment they had nearly shared earlier in the night.

Such a passionate kisses. Never had he wanted so badly to pull a woman close and kiss her more. He wanted to kiss her everywhere, and yet, he hadn't. She lay there, laughing to herself before she swung her face to look at him. Her hair was slowly falling out of its pins. He wanted to touch her and resisted the urge to do so as he announced, "I'll be back." The suite was actually two adjoining rooms, connected by one luxurious bathroom. And he walked into the room and craned his neck, rubbing it as he pulled his hair from its fastener. It fell about his shoulders and he sighed running strong hands through his hair before he walked across the room and back into the adjoining room. She was standing there with a small smile curling her lips.

He whispered, "You should be in bed."

"I want you to lay with me," she said with a pout and he smiled, and while using all the strength he had, he walked to her guiding her back over to her bed, "I'll watch you sleep." She sat, and pulled the wisps of hair that had fallen, over her shoulder, "Will you help me out of it?" She revealed the back lacing of her dress and his fingers tingled. "After, I must help downstairs," he countered and she nodded for a moment before saying, "Please help me out of it." He arched a brow and rose from his seat, walking to her. His hands pulled at the cords of her dress, loosening it easily. Its sleeves slipped off of her shoulders and down her arms, she stood and it fell away, unnoticed upon the wooden floor. He saw her trembling and he began unlacing her corset, before he forced her to face him, and his hands went to the front busks. She gasped as he roughly unhooked them and eased the corset off of her before laying it out on the bed. "You've done this once or twice," she accused and he took in a deep breath, "I told you a man like myself does get lonely from time to time."

"And what kind of man are you Lieutenant Hawkins?" He licked his lips, she was wearing only her chemise and laced panties, while wearing tantalizing stockings held up by a lacy garter belt. The same garter belt she'd been wearing on the ship, the very one that had forced his blood to boil. He tore his eyes away from the sight of her milky white thighs, his gaze met hers and he sighed, as he felt her hands begin to trace his forearms. "Miss Silver," he began, "Say it," she whispered then and he bowed his head, "say my name like you had on the ship." He took in a slow and deep breath, his fingers traced the flesh of her collarbone that was quite suddenly exposed to him. He leaned in and pressed a small, and ever so chaste kiss to her shoulder before he whispered, "I must go Lunette." And with those words he left her standing there, ever so close to that large empty bed and feeling oh so wanton for him.

He escaped outside, slipping the door shut and he hurried downstairs. His mother, Sarah, had begun to clean off tables and he merely began doing the same. She looked at him with a small frown, "You're not staying with her?" she pondered and he growled out, "She's been drinking mother!" Her eyes widened and he sighed, he took a seat then, and rubbed his eyes, "I cannot allow myself to be with a woman who does not want me," he reasoned, and Sarah exclaimed, "She was only looking at you all night!" she retorted. "I will not stay the night with an irresponsible intoxicated young woman," he listed and his mother sighed, "When you speak so harshly of her, I assume she is not as important as your eyes say she is."

"You know she cannot be anything to me, not after what I've done." His mother touched his cheek, "You need to tell her the truth." Jim sighed and shook his head. "It's impossible without endangering her, or breaking ties with her all together, if she knows, her blood ties to Silver would be made public and she could be ruined." Sarah smiled for him and asked, "When did the public's eye ever bother you or more so define your actions?" He shook his head and as his lips parted to speak his mother spoke first once more. "You would still have her," Sarah reminded. Then added, "Jim, we grew from nothing out of this inn and you are now a predominant Lieutenant with plenty of leverage over your other peers, I cannot imagine what would be so difficult in telling a woman you know her too well."

Her mysterious words ended as she heard shuffling behind her. Delbert came chuckling about the corner with Amelia and Sarah and Jim plastered smiles on their faces. Amelia arched a brow though, "Are you not going to Lunette this evening?" she pondered. Sarah frowned and Amelia winked at her. Delbert excused her, "She's been drinking." Sarah looked at Amelia, then back at her son. "You already-" Jim shook his head, lying, "No mother. I have not."

"You have!" Jim groused, "Let it go mother." Sarah walked to him and pushed him towards the stairs, "You will do back up there and tend to her!" Jim glared at Amelia, who grinned playfully at him. "Goodnight," she teased.


	23. The Next Morning

Lunette didn't feel hung over, but could feel the dull pain of the drinks she had, as last night began to creep upon her with revenge. She moaned and rolled her fingers into her eyes and rose from the bed and dressed. She eased downstairs and the inn was a bit quieter than the night before. She found Sarah sitting at a window side table and she yawned. "Where is Lieutenant Hawkins?" she pondered and Sarah smiled, "He's outside, mending one of the docks." Lunette nodded and she slipped outside and paused seeing a few younger women sitting on the porch. She frowned and then followed their gaze. "Look! Here he comes!" someone whispered quickly. And she blushed seeing Jim come walking up the hill, his shirt hanging loosely around his waist, hair rustled, and sweat glistening off of his brow and bared shoulders. He wore a single pad upon a shoulder and as she wondered why he leaned down and picked up a few slabs of lumber hoisting them up onto his shoulder. His eyes squinted against the early morning sun and as he looked about his eyes met hers and widened for a moment before he smiled and walked up to the inn. He eased the lumber off of his shoulder and onto the porch with a sigh. He walked to her, pulled out a rag and wiped his forehead and hands before grabbing a bucket that had been sitting out on the porch. He dunked the rag into the cool water it held, rung it out and rested it on the back of his neck.

"Did you sleep well?" he pondered and as he looked at her she softly replied. "Yes, wonderfully actually I have a slight headache urhm, last night, I," she paused and watched as all the younger women were gawking at them, "Lieutenant Hawkins, I suppose it is impossible to speak with you in private?" she asked and he smiled, "Never." He walked up the steps and caught the door, letting her inside and as he followed he said, "Mother, I'll be in the kitchen if you need me."

"Thank you Jim," she retorted. Lunette stood there for a moment as the door behind them began filing the women back inside and he quickly caught her hand and guided her behind the food counter and into the back kitchen. He sighed and rubbed his temple, "So sorry about them, they're the triplets' friends, I hadn't thought they all stayed last night," he apologized. He poured water into a tall glass, before he nearly gulped the cool, refreshing liquid down.

"Jim," she began, "how I acted last night. I'm terribly sorry, I hadn't meant to make myself out to be a trollop, I had been-" He merely chuckled, and interrupted, "You had been drinking, it's quite alright, you slept alone, and that is all that matters." Her eyes widened as she leaned back against the counter behind herself, "You're agreeing I acted like a trollop?" she hissed and he merely chuckled, "Never, you're more dangerous than a trollop," he joked and her face turned red, "Excuse me?!" He suddenly caged her then and she froze up, she looked at him and his eyes pierced her, "You're dangerous because I worry about you."

"Oh…" A sigh of relief washed over her and his smile broadened, "Although, I would have liked to do one thing last night." She visibly stiffened and he stepped closer to her, she backed into the table behind her and he paused, "If you don't want me tell me no," he reasoned. She blushed beautifully, and as he had done last night, he leaned into her, giving them more privacy as one of the cooks walked in. Her eyes met his and her lips parted, he watched her prefect teeth part as she said, "Jim…" she began and he sighed, he nodded and he pulled away, standing awkwardly away from her. He could see the regret in her eyes, and the utter confusion as she tried desperately to decide if she wanted this. He turned away. She felt her heart sink and her head bowed, "I'm sorry," he murmured and her head snapped back up, "You haven't anything to be sorry for! It's me Jim, I'm sorry, I don't know how to act about this," she said quickly, his eyes flickered with a mix of emotions, something she'd only seen in them a few times and he walked back to her. "Clearly you do," he retorted, "because the woman you were last night and the woman I found in Tortucana had clearly done that before." She went to protest until quite suddenly he kissed her.

A strong hand clasped the nape of her neck, while the other one snaked her waist holding her closely while his lips claimed hers and she stiffened, and as she went to protest his lips suckled her bottom lip before gently nibbling. He pulled slightly away and kissed her once more, just a sweet chaste kiss, much like the one he'd given her shoulder the night before. "You act like you don't know what you want," he observed. "What do you want?" she retorted childishly, and he growled out, "You." She shuddered and he left her. Leaving her standing there while he escaped through, the swinging door of the kitchen. She heard the girls begin their chatter once more and her knees began to shake. She slowly left the kitchen and felt her heart pounding all too quickly.

Being in Tortucana and on the high galactic seas had given her courage, but she had not thought about coming back into society with the baggage from the trip still weighing her down. She had thought she could handle having seduced the infamous Jim Hawkins without the one thing she feared. She cared about him. And suddenly she heard a ruckus begin outside. She frowned and exited the kitchen and found Sarah, her own eyes wide at the sound before she rose from her seat and Lunette followed her outside. And they both stopped dead at the sight before them.

He had pulled a sword out and aimed it at Jim. "Jackson," she called. Jackson raised his head and eyed Jim. "I wish to duel you Jim," Jackson said. Jim chuckled, "Why?"

"To prove to Lunette I am more of a man than you are." Both Jim's and Lunette's eyes went wide. And Jim took up a sword and Jackson smiled wickedly. "Let us settle this Uncle!" And he charged him. Swords clanged, and Lunette felt her hands tighten into fists. She looked at Sarah and asked, "May I call for a carriage?" Sarah's head titled to one side and she said, "I'll call one for you." And Lunette shook her head, "No, allow me Ms Sarah. Excuse me for a moment." And Sarah's attention turned back to the young men before her that began dueling. And in a few minutes Lunette had returned to the scene and Sarah's eyes went wide seeing a sword in the young woman's hand. "Miss Silver!" she exclaimed and Lunette shook her head as she headed straight down the stairs and towards the two men. She threw herself into the fight and struck Jackson's blade from his hands. She rushed him and caught her hand around his snout and he stiffened. "I do not wish to be fought over like a prize to be won!" she exclaimed. Jim's hand touched her shoulder and she rolled his touch off of her. "You are no better than he is!" she snapped as she faced him. She threw the sword to the ground, letting the blade sink deeply into the ground. "How dare you indulge him!"

"I-" Jim began his hand touched her face and she stiffened. It was the first time he openly touched her. She gulped at the sight of his open shirt and how handsome he looked, he saw the effect it had on her, and he chuckled, he said, "Lunette-"

"I am going home!" she snapped. And with that she turned away and headed straight up the stairs into the inn and Jim heard the front door open and slam shut. His eyes met his mother's and she crossed her arms and eyed him. "James," she began and he winced. "Mom-" But Jackson demanded, "What is she to you?!" Jim jumped at the sudden words that attacked him and he looked at Jackson, saw the other young women watching them, and he turned away without another word. He could not announce that he was courting her when she did not accept him. So instead he would go to her and apologize.


	24. An Empty Home

Lunette sighed into her home. Her rather empty home. She pouted as she shut the door. But frowned when a knock came to her door. She turned, opened it and Jim stood there with a rather large bouquet of flowers in his hands. Her eyes widened and his lips part to say, "I am sorry for how I acted with Jackson. And yes I played his game." She blinked at him and her heart squeezed with emotions. And then she covered her face with her hands and said, "Jim you came here looking like that?!" He looked at himself, saw that his shirt was still wide open and he chuckled, "Is it bothering you?" he teased. "Is anyone with you?" she asked. His brow furrowed for a moment and he shook his head before she caught the front of his shirt and hauled him into her home. Jim was stiff as he fell into her home before he felt her pull him down to her and she kissed him. He shook his head as he pulled away. "I don't understand-"

"No man has ever fought for me," she said bashfully. His eyes widened for a moment and she corrected him, "But I am not a prize!"

"Lord," he cursed before her caught her up and kissed her. "I need you," he whispered against her lips. She gasped, but moaned into him, pressing herself tightly into his arms as fireworks went off in her head. His hands were on her in moments, pulling her closer as passion ensued. A hand grasped her skirts, pulling them up until he could feel the creamy, inviting satin-clad flesh of her calf only to trace his fingers up to cup the back of her thigh. His lips fell away from her as he cupped her backside and she moaned. His lips attacked the thin flesh of her throat once more, suckling and nipping at it while her hands caught a hard hold on a handful of his hair. The pressure sent shock waves of tremors through him. Her cool hand grazed down his chest then. He swung her around, and she landed back onto the couch, with her hair flying wildly. She looked at him, saw his expression and she frowned, "Why do you look so sad?" He sighed, and rested his forearms about her, balancing himself above her, "You'll think I'm a gentleman, but I cannot do this," he said tenderly. He kissed her forehead, and sighed.

And suddenly a knock came to her back door. They froze like teenagers caught in the act and both whipped about finding themselves in disarray. Lunette blushed madly as she rushed away hiding her swollen lips as she smoothed her hair and tucked her shirt back into the high waist of her skirt. "Your clothes," she murmured and he groused as he quickly buttoned his shirt and tucked it into the high waist of his pants. He slicked his hair back and she walked to her door and called. "Who is it?"

"John," someone called and then her eyes widened. She ripped the door open and her father stood on her doorstep and she quickly stepped aside to allow him in. Silver's large form filled her front hall and he arched a brow at Jim. "You know my time is limited boyo, I'll see you in the kitchens," Silver said and Lunette nodded as her father walked away and disappeared into the kitchen. Jim groaned lightly before arching a brow and merely taking in a calm deep breath and followed Lunette into the kitchen. He craned his neck and pulled his shirt taught to sit neatly across his broad chest and chuckled seeing Lunette searching for the loose pins that were lost in her frizzed hair. One was dangling dangerously close to falling and he whisked it up, and she froze as he pinned the last wisp of loose hair into place, "Perfect," he murmured and she blushed. And they walked into her kitchen, sitting at the small table there.

Lunette smiled at her father and Silver looked at her. "You're happy," he observed and Lunette stared at him blankly before he looked at Jim and his head tilted to one side. Jim saw the look in his eyes and Silver said, "Lunette I do not approve of you being with this man." Her eyes went wide and she gaped at him. "How- well, doesn't matter," she groused, "but you don't have a right to tell me-"

"You don't know him," Silver groused and Jim's eyes widened. "Silver, that's in the past," he forewarned and then Lunette stiffened. "What?"

"I said you don't know him," Silver said. "Whatever you know right now is nothing, you know nothing about him." She shook her head. "Of course I do, he-"

"Does she know how you _privateered _that treasure that got you into the academy?" he groused and Jim's eyes narrowed, "How dare you speak if it. You know it was either that treasure or the bounty on your head." Lunette frowned, "What are you talking about?"

"It doesn't matter Silver," Jim snapped. "There was a treasure," Silver rasped, "it was a treasure I had stowed away from Treasure planet and Jim scoured the vast galaxy for it, and after betraying me to find it, he paid his way into the academy," he explained. "It's the very treasure mentioned in the last letter I wrote to your ma." Jim's eyes widened, "I hadn't-" he began. "You stole from us?" Lunette asked brokenly and Jim's eyes narrowed, "Now you're 'us' with your father? The very man who left you for a life of piracy?! And I hadn't known it was a treasure indebted to you! I merely took it as payment for a death he caused!" he demanded.

Silver chuckled, "Have you told her about Estella?" Jim froze, his eyes went glassy hard, and Lunette frowned, "She was a prostitute from Tortucana," Silver said, "she had fallen madly in love with you Jimbo, and you loved her dearly, remember now?" Jim's eyes slowly closed, and when they opened, they were painfully filled with such sorrow, "She wanted something I couldn't give her," he reasoned solemnly. "What did she want?" Lunette's voice pleaded with him and he turned away, "I have no need to bring up a woman you killed Silver. Her greed died when you killed her. And I had every right to take that treasure to fill a void you caused."

"You took what was rightfully hers!" he yelled. Jim looked at Lunette and sighed. "And I've been making up for it ever since I found out she was your daughter," he reasoned. Her head spun. She frowned, "What do you mean?" Jim rose from his seat and peered out the window over her sink. "I found out he was your father when he mentioned you almost two years ago. He said you were Sebastian Cooper's step-daughter, and after I found this out I did everything in my power to make you and your mother's life easier." Lunette suddenly felt her anger begin to boil. "You…you knew this entire time I was his daughter, and you've been watching me longer than I've known you?" she asked and he slowly nodded. "I had not thought I would ever interact with you, but when I sent Silver news that you wished to see him I could not let you go alone," he reasoned. Lunette's head spun even more, "Did you fund the Tortucana voyage?" she asked then and Jim nodded, "With money also provided by Silver and your step father."

"My step-father knows as well?!" she exclaimed. She said coldly, "How dare you interfere with my life and play me like a pawn on a chess board!"

"I had not meant-" But he stopped his words, he knew they weren't any good saying aloud. Jim arched a wise brow and nodded, he bowed politely, "Miss Silver," he said. He walked to the door, "Clearly I am unneeded throughout the rest of your visitation," he announced. "Jim," Lunette said as he opened the kitchen door. He paused, "From this point forward I will assume my position as your Lieutenant of the Royal Space Academy and you will treat me as such. I cannot be a man you may trust." And with that he slipped away.

"And you?!" She whipped around to face her father, "What is the meaning of this?!" she demanded and he took his seat once more. "Jimbo once loved a woman, much like he has come to love you, and although I know you would never ask what she asked of him, he still leads a dangerous life. You cannot be with him." She paused and her next question caused him to wince, "Why did you kill a woman?" He sighed heavily, "Her name was Estella…and his love was not enough for her. She found out about my whereabouts," he reasoned, "She demanded Jim kill me for the bounty posted upon my head." Her eyes widened, he continued, "When he refused, she poisoned him, intending to come after me without anyone to stop her, luckily I caught her in the act of killing him. I shot her three times before she died," he explained, "Jim has never forgiven me." He sighed and rolled his fingers into his fleshy eye. "I cannot allow my daughter to be with a dangerous man like James Hawkins."

"He…he knew all this time?" she asked aloud and Silver sighed, "My dear-"

"How long has he known?" she demanded, Silver stiffened, "Does it matter?"

"Yes!" she retorted loudly, Silver sighed, "Jim came to me the first time you submitted a draft on your theory that I was still alive." Her eyes widened, "I was still an undergraduate, only eighteen, you mean to tell me that he's been _studying_ me for not two years, but over five years?!"

"You are his first case, given to him by his General, because he knew Jim had known me at one point in his life, but he never thought he would never cross me." She shook her head. "Why would you do this?" she demanded. "Because there are men coming from Tortucana. They know of Jim's ties to me, and I'm afraid they may find out about you as well," he explained. "So you just ruined everything?" she demanded and Silver stiffened. His eye widened. He saw the pain in his daughter's eyes and his heart cracked. "You," he paused and she felt hot tears rolling down her face, "awe darlin' you love the boy." She winced at the sound of his words and she stood up and said. "Please leave." He sighed, "Lunette, light of my life, there are men in the city searching for you, you must stay safe. It is why I've come earlier than planned. Please," he murmured. She nodded and pointed for the door.


	25. Confronting Him

Lunette pulled herself up the steps of the Academy office and entered. She had spent yesterday crying for the better part of the day and hadn't even bothered to call Dr. Delbert to tell him she was unable to come into work. And after an entire day of being left alone all she wanted now was to speak with Jim. Mrs. Junes sat at her desk and when her eyes fell upon Lunette, they widened. She pressed the button, because Lunette was headed straight for Jim's office.

***Eh, Hawkins, there's a young lady headed straight into your office!***

Jim stiffened at the sound of the announcement and he faced his guests snapped, "Get out," he ordered and Delbert frowned, "That's rather rude of you Jim-" And Amelia caught her husband's arm. "Dear I do believe he does not mean to be rude," she reasoned, and suddenly Doctor Doppler stiffened as Lunette barreled into the office. The door slipped shut as Amelia and Delbert quickly left and Jim merely arched a brow at Lunette. "What do you want?" he pondered. "You lied to me," she retorted smartly and he shook his head, "I never once spoke any ill will to you." She demanded, "How long have you known about me?" He sighed and his gaze bore into her as he meticulously listed, "Long enough to know your favorite color is pale blue, your favorite tea is royal English, your favorite flowers are moonflowers for which you were named after and your mother died when you were seventeen. I know you graduated at the top of your class and Delbert hand-picked you for your degree in Library Sciences. If there is anything anywhere about you on a file or document I know it," he said, "it is my job to find out who I'm working with or who I am investigating as well as working for."

"Why haven't you turned my father in to your General?" she asked and he said unemotionally, "Your father may not have been in your life, but he is the only male figure in my life that came close to being father-like to me, your father is important to me, and I took it upon myself to not get him killed." His brutal honesty shocked her to the point that she needed to take a seat. She sank into the chair before his desk and said, "You agreed to keep him alive didn't you," she made it a statement and not a question.

She lowered her head into the palm of her hand and looked at him. "Please be honest with me. Did you care about me at all?" she asked. His eyes pleaded with her and she remained silent as he said, "I cannot allow myself to endanger your life like I have already," he explained, side-stepping the question. "Then you truly know nothing about me," she commented. He felt his breath stop, he knew what she meant by the statement even though, he admitted, "I know you well enough to know I shouldn't be with you, because I do care about you." Her heart began to pound. He turned away then, and she could hear the sudden emotion in his voice as he said, "You've spent enough time with me without a chaperone, I think it is time for you to leave." He waved his hand, nonchalantly, motioning her to leave.

Her eyes widened. "You meant what you said," she noted and he nodded, "You and I do not have any reason to continue this relationship any further, you have all the references and evidence you need to finish your thesis. It is now time for you to leave." Her hands clenched shut. "And what will you do if I don't leave?" she demanded so suddenly, he jumped. He faced her and saw her displeasure at the thought of being dismissed so easily. He arched a thick brow, he chuckled. "You need to leave Lunette, there's a carriage waiting on you." Her eyes widened, "Wha-How did you-"

A knock came to the door and he turned away once more. The door slipped open and a bellboy said, "Miss Silver? Your carriage is here." She felt a blush stain her cheeks. "Thank you Miss Silver," Jim murmured as he remained as he was and the bellboy escorted her outside. Jim heard the door shut and watched until she reached outside and watched her pause before getting into the carriage to look back up at him.

He sighed and touched a hand to the window's glass, and he turned away from her. The horseman, threw his whip out and it cracked the carriage into action. "Where to miss?" he called and she rolled her shoulders, "The Academy library please." And in a short ride she was there. She threw herself out of the carriage before the driver could help her out and she rushed into the library. She had arrived just before her shift and headed to her office. As she arrived she slammed her door shut and pulled down the blinds, shielding herself from everyone there. She would finish her research and then she would get the hell out of town.


	26. Worry

Delbert sighed at the sight of Lunette's still closed office and he stepped out of his own office and walked past Lunette's. He raised his hand to knock and he rapped his knuckles against the glass. "Lunette…?" he called. "Go away Doctor," she groused. "But-" he began and she snapped, "Have a good evening. I am still working." He sighed and nodded. "The same to you Lunette." And with that he walked away and took his leave for the evening. Lunette groused out a mild strand of curses and looked at the time. It was already nearly midnight, and she knew the Doctor had only stayed for her. To make sure she would not be alone in the building, she ran her hands down her face and then another knock came to the door. She rolled her eyes and lifted herself from her desk and went to the door. "Doctor Delbert," she began until she stopped dead. Ryker stood before her and she frowned, "Ryker, what are you doing here?" He cracked his hands and said, "There's a rather high sum of money for your father's head, what better way than to kidnap his daughter?"

And her eyes went wide as he caught her up, gagged her and threw her up and over his shoulder. "Now, don't harbor no hard feelins Missus Frosty, I'm in need of the money. Since ye didn't marry my brother, well, his gambling had pulled our money into an empty pit. And the bounty on Silver would do mighty nicely." She struggled but he dug his shoulder up into her gut and she winced. He carted her straight out the front door and tossed her into a carriage that as waiting for them. She groaned and Ryker hopped inside as they road off. He chuckled at her and said, "If we had the time I'd enjoy myself with you, but seeing as we're on a timeline, it'll have to wait." Her eyes went wide and his wicked smile broadened, "Did you think my brother didn't tell me of how good you were in bed? He used to brag," he reached down and touched her lips, "about these lips and what they can do."

She slipped her teeth past the ragged gag and bit into his finger. "Yeeouch!" He glared down at her and raised his hand to smack her until the carriage came to a stop. He lowered his hand and threw himself outside. "Get her in there!" he ordered. A large man came up, caught her foot and dragged her out of the carriage before he too pulled her up and over his shoulder. She bounced and they took her into a ship near the edge of town and smacked her down into a chair. "Now," Ryker said, "we wait."


	27. The Attack

"They've got her," Jim said. And he heard Delbert over the phone. "If she gets hurt Jim I'll have your head, do you have any idea how hard it was to leave her?!" Jim said, "You don't love her." And with that he hung up the phone. He looked over at his second in command and nodded. "It's time to move," he murmured. And academy men filed out and surrounded the ship in the dry dock. They could hear some movement inside and Jim eased up and onto the deck as quiet as a mouse. The rest of his men followed suit and suddenly movement caught their eye. A mugger was on deck and Jim rushed him, caught his neck, and held him in a head lock. Pinning him until he stopped fighting and fell unconscious. Jim eased over to the captain's cabin and could hear Ryker talking to Lunette. "We're just using you to find your pa, we heard he's in town somewheres," he explained. "However if he doesn't get here soon, we will have some fun, how does that sound dearie?"

"Ryker I'll make sure you rot in the stocks!" Lunette threatened and Jim raised himself just enough to peer through a nearby window. He made his way around the the doorway and could just barely see them through the jarred door. "Really girl?' Ryker leaned in and slammed his mouth onto hers, stealing a ravaging kiss. Jim felt his anger wrap around him as he touched the door to the cabin. But before he could think, another hand grasped the door and ripped it wide open. "You get your filthy mouth off my daughter!" Jim's eyes went wide at the sight of Silver and Lunette yelled, "He's got a pistol! Watch out!" And the laser from the hand pistol went off, right after Jim tackled Silver down. "Are you crazy!" Jim yelled, "You're asking for an execution!" he growled. And he fired his own weapon, catching Ryker in the hand. Ryker froze in pain before he glared and took stepped over to Lunette and held a blade to her throat. "If either one of you attacks again, I'll kill her!" Silver froze as did Jim and Lunette held her head high, pulling her throat further away from the blade of Ryker's sword.

She gulped and her eyes met Jim's as fear finally overtook her. Jim set his pistol down and raised his hands. "Ryker, there's no need to bring her into this, you have what you want, Silver. She has no reason to be here anymore," he reasoned. Ryker chuckled and moved slowly away from Lunette with the blade pointed out to Jim. "You'll die here tonight trying to play the hero," he chuckled. Jim looked over at Lunette and saw her eyes flick just over his shoulder and she mouthed, _Get down!_ And Jim hit the floor while Lunette threw herself over. And suddenly, Silver's hand cannon flew off one solid round taking Ryker down in an instant. And just like that it was set and done.

She felt her heart stop as the sound of his lifeless body falling flat beside her. She scrambled to roll up and away from it and she backed into a nearby wall. She panted for a good breath and her chest felt so tight it was like her heart was trying to break free from it's bonds inside of her. She gulped and could feel hot tears begin to pour out of her eyes. Lunette felt her tears falling uncounted as she watched Jim pulled himself up and off of the ground and walk over to her. He pulled her ties from her and pulled her free. She sat there and eyed him. "You used me as bait!" she snarled. Jim's eyes went wide, "What?" he asked. She frowned at him through her tears, "Why else would Delbert check on me before he left! He never has before!" she cried, "This whole thing was set up to catch him wasn't it?!" She hiccupped back a sob and cried. "Either way he was after you. And you would've been killed," he reasoned and her eyes narrowed, "So that gives you reason to be so…so irresponsible?!" her tears began falling, and she couldn't finish her sentence. He caught her hand with his and held it tight, "I'm sorry," he whispered, "please, you must understand that I was only protecting you and Silver."

"How could you not tell me you knew Ryker was after me!" she demanded. And finally her father said. "To protect you," he murmured. And he walked into the cabin and cupped her face and suddenly she realized what he had done. "You told me about Stella to make me get away from Jim!" she accused. Silver chuckled, "How smart like your ma you are." Her eyes widened and he wiped away her tears. "Come on lass, you'll be alright, alls apart of a pirate's life." She eyed him, "Father I am not a pirate!" Jim lifted her to her feet and she shoved his touch away. "Just bugger off!" she snapped. He sighed. "Don't be so ridiculous," he pressed. He pulled Lunette closer to him, and pulled her around to face him. "What do you think you're-"

He held her and as he pulled away her tears began to fall once more. She bit back her words. His blue eyes bore into hers and she gulped once more. "Lunette," he whispered and she shook her head. "Do you have any idea how miserable I've been for the past two days?!" she cried. He chuckled at her and cupped her face, "I watched you every hour, of course I know." Her eyes widened and she smacked her hands against his chest. "JIM!" she snapped and he smiled ruefully at her. "Lunette," he retorted. "I love you." Her eyes popped open and then narrowed, "Don't think that saying those words will make me not be upset with you because I-"

"Silver turn away," he ordered and Silver frowned before Jim caught her up and kissed her. He kissed her more than any man should in front of a woman's father, but damn it to hell he knew if he kissed her she'd love him again. She protested, he pulled away and she stared at him. "Jim," she whispered, and he knocked his nose to hers. "Yes?" His lips gently touched hers once more before he pulled away. He smiled that boyish grin. "I'm taking a two weeks to Tortucana, are you coming with?" And her teal blue water eyes smiled at him. "Of course." And finally he knew he had her, he held her tight and she tucked her chin over his shoulder as he lifted her up and held onto her. "I do love you Mister Hawkins," she murmured. And she slipped from his arms and he kissed those pert lips once more.


	28. REVIEWS!

Reviews!

Please, I have not written in quite some time and your reviews would be greatly appreciated! Thank you to everyone who has followed me throughout the years and my stories. I hope to write more through the coming year!

Again, thank you.


End file.
